


Eye for an Eye

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU, another request, just a random mob doll fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader is the longtime girlfriend of a mafioso, but she finds herself in danger when a rival mob boss, Steve Rogers, looks to even a score.Warnings: non/dub con sex (oral, intercourse); death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last of the requests I have finished atm. As I mentioned, I’m taking a step back. I’ll still be doing stuff here and there but I’m not longer going to be putting so much pressure on myself. I’m eager to get some time to just relax and think about ongoing series without feeling like I need to sit down and get it done. Requests will be done in due time but I need the time to get my head straight and really calm down. The last few days have really shown me some awful things, but the support I’ve received is unbelievable and for that I am entirely grateful and I love you all!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! <3

You hadn’t slept in a week. Like truly slept. Little dozes here and there as Charlie held his private meetings or received a special visitor. That was when he wasn’t away tending to ‘business’ This business however was getting in the way of your own life. Your safety. He was never really one to go into detail; you knew the type of work he did and you had accepted it long ago. But when you could sense the tension in the air; the anticipation of doom all around, you needed some explanation. Some reason for the pistol under your pillow and the shotgun beneath the counter.

He was out of town again. You were trapped in this mansion which had grown so prison-like. Robert was there too. He stayed behind when Charlie was away to keep an eye on you. It gave you a little relief to have him downstairs prowling. A rare sense of peace as you sat against the headboard reading. A single lamp on the night table, barely more than an orb in the dark of the room. It made you feel even lonelier in the large bed.

You rested the open book against your chest and closed your eyes as you leaned back against the headboard. Your eyelids itched and you were tempted to fall asleep but your paranoia always kept you just above the cusp. You sighed and listened to the night outside your window. Leaves brushed against the window and the wind swept gentle over branches. It was oddly peaceful despite the chaos brewing within you.

You were close to falling off into your subconscious when an eerie silence rose. It was too quiet. You sat up and reached for the pistol under your pillow. Another gun cocked from downstairs and you crawled out of bed. You aimed the pistol ahead of you as you held your breath. You could hear Robert’s voice from below. You descended the stairs as another, unfamiliar voice responded.

“You think you can draw before I pull the trigger?” You edged forward; the stranger’s voice cool and taunting.

“We’ll find out,” Robert replied and the air grew thick.

You crept towards their voices, gun held steady as you came up behind the tall stranger standing in the kitchen. You could see Robert’s hand hovering above his own weapon still on his hip. If he moved a finger, the man between you would put him down in an instant. You pressed the barrel of your pistol against the intruder’s back.

“Do you think you can beat me?” You asked quietly. You kept the tremble from your hand. You had never shot a man before.  _Sure,_ you had expected that one day you might have to, but that didn’t make you any more prepared for the reality.

His shoulders dropped and the blonde man raised his hands with a chuckle. He let the gun dangle from a single finger. Robert nodded at you and neared to take the weapon from the man. 

“Keep your hands up,” You ordered, “Sit on the stool.” You nudged him with the barrel and he reluctantly obeyed as you led him to the tall seat. “Robert. Call Charlie. Get him to come home.”

The phone was already dialing as Robert kept the stranger’s gun pointed at its former owner. As the man sat facing you, you recognized him. The presence of such an infamous character had your heart racing. Charlie must be in some serious shit to have the man come here himself to do the job. The only other man in New York more powerful than him was in his kitchen.

Steve Rogers grinned despite his predicament. Your nostrils flared as you stepped closer. “Do you know how to use that thing?” He asked dryly.

“I do,” You assured him, “Why? You want me to show you?”

He tilted his head as the lines in his cheek deepened. “I take it Charlie’s away then.” You didn’t answer and merely kept your gun aimed at his chest.

“Won’t be here till the morning,” Robert hung up the phone. “I’ve got some men on the way though. Keep him alive until the boss decides what to do with him.” He cleared his throat and tucked away the cell. “You can go back to bed.”

“Not much use in it. Wasn’t sleeping anyway,” You turned back to the mafioso on the stool. He looked rather intrigued by the dull conversation. “What exactly did Charlie do to have you sneaking in our back door?”

“Well, doll, he really fucked up,” He seemed completely unfazed at his predicament; two guns ready to fire at his slightest move. “But you don’t have to pay for his mistakes. You just gotta lower that gun and step away.”

“Shut up,” Robert barked, “Y/N, don’t bother with him. And you,” He glared at Rogers, “Leave the lady alone.”

“She asked,” He shrugged. “I was only being polite.”

“Well, what did Charlie do, Rob?” You asked, “I’d like to know. Think I have a right…considering.” You gestured the gun to the man smirking at you. You wish he’d stop that.

“Took what’s rightfully his.” Robert boasted, “It was on our turf. We didn’t break no rules.”

You exhaled deeply and rolled your eyes. “You fucking idiots are all the same,” You muttered. “Always talking in riddles.”

“And yet you’re still fucking one,” Steve ventured and you turned back to him.

You snarled and took another step forward, the barrel against his chest. “Another word and I’ll have killed one.”

“Back up, Y/N,” Robert warned. He sounded nervous.

“It’s fi–” Suddenly the gun was being twisted from your hands and it discharged.

You were shoved back as another bullet flew, the deafening bangs rung in your ears. You slipped on the tile to your knees as Robert fell to the ground, a sickly chortle from his lips as he collapsed. You looked over at him as his lips opened and closed in a ghastly weeze and a river of blood seeped from his chest. You glanced back, a bullet hole in the fridge just behind Steve. You stared down the muzzle of your gun as he aimed it back at you.

He sat back on the stool and you tried to stand. “Ah, stay there.” He pushed back the hair which had fallen down his forehead, “My men will be here soon. The gunshots will draw them.” He explained nonchalantly. “Think they might be closer than yours.”

“Just do it,” You hung your head, “Please.”

“I came here for Charlie.” He intoned, “So…tell me the truth. Did you ever have to fire this thing?”

You lifted your head and stared up at him. You must’ve looked pathetic. Sat on your heels in nothing but a cotton nighty. You shook your head. “Not at a person.”

“You know he did,” He nodded to Robert’s body. “A hundred times over at least. He knew it was gonna end like this one day.” A silence rose around you, he lowered the gun to rest on his knee. A threat nonetheless. “Would it be worth it for you to die this way? For Charlie?” He tilted his head, “Alone?”

You had no answer and so you looked back to the tile. The adrenaline was like acid in your veins. You felt like you were going to vomit.

“Let me just say, if I was in his shoes, I’d not be leaving my woman alone. Not on a night like this,” He remarked. “Or maybe, he’s got another. He seems the greedy type. Has proven as much.”

You swallowed at the suggestion. You knew there was someone else. You had smelled her on him but this wasn’t a relationship you could just walk away from. “Stop.” You whispered, “Please. Just…get it over with.”

“Stand up,” He ordered but you didn’t move. “Come on. Up.” He stood and nudged your head with the pistol.

You pushed yourself shakily to your feet. The barrel slipped down your temple and cheek, trailing along your neck until it was just above your nighty. His blue eyes swirled with thoughts and he bit the tip of his tongue. He sidled past you and crossed to Robert’s body. He kept his eyes on you as he undid the dead man’s belt with one hand, pulling it loose with a jolt.

He neared you again, “Turn around.” He spun the gun in the air. You did as he said. “Hands behind your back.” You pushed your hands behind you and he pressed them together, looping the belt around your wrists again and again. He secured the belt, the leather so tight it almost cut off the circulation.

He turned you to face him, both hands on your shoulders as he guided you backwards to the stool. The gun was tucked into his pants; its presence never leaving your mind. He grabbed you by the hips and lifted you onto the seat. His fingers brushed over your thighs as he backed away and crossed his arms. 

“Well, tonight’s not a total loss. I mean, killing Charlie would have been a simple end but…seems I’ve found myself something even better.”

You tried to twist your hands apart but your binds were impenetrable. You gulped as the front door opened and he took out the gun. He looked down the hallway and nodded.  _Shit._  They weren’t Charlie’s men. The footsteps that neared sent chills through you and another man entered with a grumbled greeting. He stopped short as he saw you on the stool.

“What’s this?” The dark-haired man asked.

“Our prize,” Steve replied, “Charlie’s not here but I think we can find a way to draw him out into the open.”

-

You were shoved in the back of the car. Steve and his accomplice, Bucky, it seemed his name was, were in the front. Your arms were trapped painfully behind you against the seat. You were silent; trapped in dread. You shouldn’t even be alive still. That fact was most frightening.  _Of course,_  it was smart to use you as leverage but you didn’t expect you’d truly find your way back to Charlie after all this.  _Not in one piece._

You were pulled out, your bare feet tender on the cold pavement. You were led inside a bar; it was almost morning and the last of the staff were just clearing out. They were hardly bothered by the bound woman being dragged through their workplace. You expected they had seen worse. You were left in the backroom; an office fit for any underground king. You shivered in your nightgown as you paced around until your legs were sore.

You sat on one of the twin sofas along the wall, knees drawn up as your wrists were caught painfully between your body and the arm. You leaned your shoulder against the back of the couch to alleviate the pressure on your hands. Your head fell forward and you slipped into a shallow sleep. It was an uneasy slumber; overwrought and uncomfortable. You were awoken by the click of the door.

The belt around your wrists was loosened and torn away. You turned your legs over the edge of the sofa and rubbed the raw flesh. A weight settled on your shoulder as Steve draped his jacket over you. “I told Bucky to bring you a blanket,” He said, “Guess he forgot.”

“I’m fine,” You went to remove the coat as you stood and he caught the lapels and held it in place.

“Your teeth are chattering,” He argued and you dropped your hands. “Take what little kindness you’ll get.” He let go and turned away from you. You watched him sit behind the desk in the leather chair and lean back with a sigh. “Sorry about the wait…Charlie’s back in town.” You clenched your jaw and he pointed with two fingers across the desk, “Sit.”

You neared stiffly and lowered yourself into the chair across from him. The jacket was warm; almost comforting. “Does he know I’m here?”

“He knows I have you,” He said, “We’re still waiting for his response to our offer.”

“Which is?” You ventured nervously.

“Fair trade; him for you,” Steve leaned back, his elbow on the arm of the chair as he rested his chin against his knuckles. Your lips parted and you quickly pressed them shut. “Yeah, I don’t think he’ll take it either.”

You placed your palms flat against each other and bent your head. He was right. You had accepted that Charlie was a selfish man but you had excused it for what you thought was love. You had even ignored his duplicity towards you because despite it all, he still treated you well. He doted on you when he was there but he wasn’t present as much as he used to be. You had always known it would catch up to you. Whether it came in the form of heartbreak or death. Or both.

“He’s a moron, if you ask me.” Steve continued. “It’s the best deal he can hope for. Plus, he’s giving up a hell of loyal woman…” You peeked up at him, “Gorgeous, too.” You felt your cheeks burn and averted your eyes.  _Was this some game? Was he so eager to humiliate you before you end?_ “Never found a girl I could stand for long. They just want the money, you know?”

“Money can’t buy everything,” You grumbled, “Like my life? If I made an offer, would you let me go?”

He considered you and smiled. “You’re right. Money can’t buy everything, but you don’t really strike me as the type who wilts at the sight of green.”

“I hated that house,” You said quietly. “It was too big. Too lonely, but Charlie didn’t want to downgrade. He was all about bigger and better. But I just told myself what he wants is what I want. Funny what we call love. Feels like stupidity to me. Fear, really.”

He nodded, checked his watch, sighed. He leaned forward and grabbed a pen, playing with it before chucking it away. “You hungry?”

“I don’t want a last meal,” You hissed and slumped down in the chair. “I’m just ready for it to all be over.”

“Tired, at least? You look it. Got a loft upstairs. I sleep there on the odd occasion,” He stood, “Better than the sofa.”

“Why?” You looked up at him. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I don’t want to kill you.” He rounded the desk and leaned against it as he stopped just before you. “You see, I don’t have to do that to even the debt. Charlie took something from me, so I’ll take something from him.” He bent down so that he was eye level, “I don’t think you’re getting it; you’re mine now, doll. And you’re more use to me alive than dead.”

-

Steve left you in the small loft beneath the roof of the bar. It was quaint despite it being no more than a prison. One of his henchmen stood outside the door, just at the top of the stairs to keep you from fleeing. Even if you could, you don’t know where you’d go. After this, you could go back to Charlie. Not now that you had admitted to yourself the farce that was your relationship.

You slept for a few hours on the bed. It was only a double but the covers were comfy and it was warm. When you woke, the man known as Bucky brought in a tray of food and rectangular box. You ate before you opened it. There was a dress inside; pale pink satin that dipped low in back and a pair of strappy heels. There was nothing else. No panties, no bra. It would be little better than being naked. You could take the hint.

You washed yourself in the small shower hidden underneath the slant of the roof. You stepped out and towel-dried your hair as best you could. You pulled on the dress and slid into the heels. The fabric did little to hid the buds of your nipples and clung to the curves of your body. You paced around until the door opened again. It was Bucky again.

“Here,” He held out a pale trench coat.

You took it and slipped it on as he led you down the stairs. He kept his hand on your elbow as he led you to the car and shoved you inside roughly. His blue eyes strayed to you in the mirror throughout the ride. To him, you were still the enemy.  _Hell, you were_. They were all your enemies.

The car stopped in front of a house much like your former abode. Probably bigger. Charlie would’ve been jealous. You were led from the car with as little courtesy as before, your heels wobbly on the mosaic drive. You climbed the front steps and Bucky followed closely. He directed you through the airy lobby and up the winding stairs. He caught you before you could pass the third doorway.

He knocked on the door evenly. “Coat,” He held out his hand until you removed the trench and relinquished it with a shiver. “Inside.” He twisted the handle and pushed it open. You glanced at him before stepping through. The door clicked shut behind you.

Steve was waiting for you. He had a snifter of bourbon next to a bottle as he sat on a leather armchair. A twin seat was just across from him and he smiled as he stood to greet you. “Please, sit.” You braced yourself and marched over to him. Before you could lower yourself however, he took your hand and kissed it. A real gentleman. That was how Charlie had got you; how he had conned you as he had everyone else.

You lowered yourself and he lifted the decanter to reveal a second, empty glass behind it. “Drink? Figure you could use one.”

“Yeah, I really could,” You agree and crossed your legs. He poured a glass and passed it to you. You took it with a thanks and sipped. He watched you silently and you drank deeper. He didn’t speak until you drained the entire snifter.

“The dress fits you well. The colour is nice on you,” He gulped from his own glass and stood. “It will look better on the floor.” Your vision wavered with alcohol but you felt entirely sober at his words. He smirked at you, his eyes roving your sitting form. “Not that it hides much,” You followed his gaze to your nipples poking against the satin.

He curled two fingers in a gesture for you to stand. You rose and neared him. Your limbs were weak with surrender, you mind eager to numb the sudden whirl of emotions. You stared at the collar of his shirt as you stopped before him. He cradled your face, tilting your head up until you were forced to look at him.

“He doesn’t appreciate you,” He purred, “In a way, we’re both getting back at him.”

His thumb ran over your bottom lip. He bent to kiss you. You let him. It was an eager kiss, hungry and forceful. As he pulled away, he nibbled your lip. His fingers crawled along your neck, playing with the thin straps of the dress as he eased them down your shoulders. He slid them lower until the neckline droop and your chest was bared. He let go and the satin puddled at your feet. You kept your shoulders straight, the warmth spreading down your body as he looked down at you. Nothing but the strappy gold heels remained and you resisted the chill rising along your spine.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” His hand trailed down to your chest and he circled his thumb around your nipple. His other hand came up and he cupped them, pressing them together as he admired them. “Just relax. You might even enjoy it too.”

He placed little kisses and nips along your collarbone and chest. He doted on each breast, his tongue swirling around each nipple, working his way down. He got to his knees before you and you inhaled sharply. His hands gripped your hips as his nose tickled just below your stomach. He took your leg and bent it slowly.You grabbed him to keep yourself from falling as he hooked your leg over his shoulder.

He inhaled your scent as he nuzzled the trimmed patch of hair at your vee. This time the shiver was irresistible. You had to lean against him to keep your balance. His warm breath tickled you. He pressed his lips to your pussy and slowly delved his tongue further. He softly licked your clit and you gasped. Your fingers dug into his shoulder as he tended to you fondly. You closed your eyes and thought of Charlie.  _Is this what he felt when he was fucking that other girl?_

It didn’t make it okay. Your breath caught in your throat as the pressure began to build. Your nerves began to cluster at the tip of his tongue and you moaned. Your hand was at the base of his neck as you clung to him; chasing the release which had been denied to you for so long. He squeezed your ass and it was like a strike of lightning. You hissed through your teeth, your leg curling around him as you shook in ecstasy.

As you caught your breath, you removed your hand from his neck. You felt awful but so good. You should not have liked that so much. He peered up at you and slid your leg from his shoulder as he stood. He took your hands and guided you to the bed, turning to nudge you onto the edge. You sat numbly and watched as he began to undress. You were in a daze; hypnotized by every inch of his flesh as he bared it.

When he was completed nude, you found yourself staring at his cock. He was big. You looked down shyly as you reprimanded yourself. He approached and used to fingers to push your chin up. You stared up at him and he bent to kiss you with a devilish smirk. 

“You gotta get out of your head,” He whispered, “It’s all in here.” He reached to dip his fingers between your folds. “Deep down, we both know you want this.”

He pulled his hand away and took yours. He drew you to your feet again. Your ankles shook in the steep heels. His fingers walked the length of your arms then down your sides. He only stopped as his hands snaked around to your ass, kneading the flesh as he lifted you off your feet. You squeaked in surprise and he steadied you against him. Your clasped onto his shoulders as you felt as if your would fall. 

He hooked his arms under your knees and held you aloft with your feet floating in the air. He moved his hips around and you felt his cock poking around. He finally found your entrance, a deep breath as he gazed down at you. You closed your eyes in shame as you felt your walls begging for him.

“Look at me,” He breathed and you forced your eyes open. They widened as he pushed inside and your lip trembled dangerously.

His irises turned smokey as he brought himself to his base. He thrust into you carefully at first and you whimpered at each rock of his hips. His fingers were stretched along your back as he worked into you. He spoke in a low purr, 

“Charlie doesn’t know what he’s lost, does he?” He brought you down entirely on his cock and wiggled his hips before picking back up, “So soft, so warm,” He threw his head back as he sped up, “God, you’re fucking tight.”

Your own moans rose in time with his grunts. You couldn’t help it. It had been ages since Charlies had fucked you. Longer since he had made you feel desirable. Sure, Steve’s words were carnal, shallow even, but it stoked a fire deep within you. Your hand was on the back of his head as you began to move your pelvis in time with his. His cock fit perfectly in you. Ever time he thrust into you, a burst of sparks trickled up your thighs.

You hugged him closer as you felt the impending climax. You were desperate, panting. There were tears in your eyes as you chased the momentary pleasure which would help you forget. Help you feel. 

You tugged at his hair and whispered in his ear. “Tell me I’m beautiful,” The tear streamed down your cheek, “Please.”

“You  _are_  beautiful,” He said with conviction as he plunged into you. “Absolutely…” His breathed was rampant, unyielding, “Breathtaking.”

You whined and tossed your head back as you orgasmed. You hung on to his shoulders as you leaned back on his cock. He kept his motion, his grunts and groans growing louder until he brought himself to his very limit. Your limit. You felt him cum inside of you but didn’t care. You wanted him; all of him, and he wanted you. Or at least lied well enough to make you feel he did.

Your heart pattered as he carried you back to the bed, his chest rising and falling furiously. He turned and fell back onto the mattress so that you were on top him. He was still inside you, clinging to you tightly as you settled against him. He was warm. He wasn’t supposed to feel this nice. He was a criminal. An enemy.

“I meant it,” His fingers rustled your hair and brushed over your scalp, “You are beautiful. A man would have to be fucking stupid not to see that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader faces an uncertain fate as she meets with Charlie.
> 
> Warnings: non/dub con sex (oral, intercourse).
> 
> This is dark!Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wrote this sequel because I felt like it. I dunno if there will be more honestly but I’m just following my gut when it comes to writing :) Thanks everyone for your patience and for reading. <3 Let me know what you think!

Steve left you hours later. The night had been spent in the throes of lust and even affection. He was surprisingly attentive; he held you before you left. That fact made you feel worse after his departure. When you had time to sit and think of what you had done. You couldn’t justify it with Charlie’s betrayal, but you didn’t feel entirely remorseful. It was all so confusing. You had only gone along with what he wanted and yet it had felt like what you wanted, too.

You fell asleep when the sun began to rise and woke shortly after. At least you assumed it wasn’t long as your head pounded. You were roused by the sound of the door and the stony henchman called Bucky barged in. He growled at you as you rolled over in the bed and scooped up the pink dress from where you had shed it. He bunched it up in his hands and neared the foot board.

“Come on,” He kicked the bed enough to jolt you, “He’s waiting.”

You sniffed as you sat up, keeping the bed sheet up over your chest. “Well…” You looked to the dress in his fist, “Can I get dressed?”

“No,” He huffed, “Boss’s orders.”

“You can’t be serious,” You accused and he shrugged. You narrowed your eyes and gathered the sheet around you as you stood. You wrapped yourself in the silky cotton and crossed your arms. “Well, I guess I’m ready.”

He led you wordlessly from the room. You could guess that he despised you. For your allegiance to his enemy. Or your activities with his boss. Either one, you likely deserved it.

It was chilly in New York. Even outside the heart of the city. You shimmied into the back of the car as you struggled to keep the sheet snug around you. The ride was tense; silent. You figured whatever awaited you was far from pleasant. In your situation, there wasn’t much which could be. 

Bucky opened the door and ushered you out with a wave of your hand. You walked ahead of him into the bar; empty in the early afternoon. The door of the back office was opened for you, the usual muscle just outside. You always found it quite comical how these mob bosses kept guards around them at all times. You couldn’t decide if it foretold of power or weakness. You entered as the door was shut behind you and Steve awaited you behind his desk. You were suddenly embarrassed. In nothing more than a bed sheet, you felt like a pauper.

“Was it really necessary to have me brought here like this?” You hissed.

“Come on and sit,” He said flatly. “We should talk.”

“I don’t want to talk,” You grumbled, “Especially if you insist on humiliating me like this.”

“Y/N,” He gestured to the chair across from him. “Charlie will be here shortly. Please.”

You froze and stared at him. You shook your head and slowly neared the chair, sitting with a cringe. You weren’t ready.

“I thought you should know what led to all this before we go any further,” He leaned back, the fabric of his button-up bracing against his muscles. “You should know what Charlie did.” Your lips parted in realization and you nodded. He continued. “There’s land in the city. Land untouched by my men and his. Well, supposed to be, until two months ago. That was sacred land; protected by a pact made when me and Charlie were throwing rocks instead of bullets.”

You could feel your heart sink. This was serious. You blinked and sat straight, your hands twined together.

“It is mutually recognized that an transports done over this land are to be undisturbed, except I guess that rule didn’t suit Charlie anymore. I had men moving a shipment who didn’t make it to their destination. Now it would be one thing if they had been travelling in Charlie’s territory, but they weren’t.” Steve’s jaw twitched and he sighed. “He didn’t just steal the haul, he killed my men and left them there…where everyone could see them.”

You shuddered and hid your face in your hand as you leaned on the arm of the chair. Charlie was such an idiot.

“You see, that right there, is more than just breaking the rules. That’s a statement. A declaration of war.” Steve’s voice was deep; deadly. “This was Charlie’s call. He knew what he was doing but we’ll see if it was worth a couple dozen kilos or not.”

“Fuck,” You sat back, your hand on your chest gripping the sheet. “Fuck, fuck.”

“He’s coming for what he thinks is a negotiation but he doesn’t have much to barter. No deal today means there’s no other way. Hallowed ground has been tainted,” Steve checked his watched before he continued, “Do you think you can help me prevent further bloodshed?”

“How?” You asked.

“Help me convince Charlie to take the deal.” He said pointedly.

“Which is?”

“His blood. Not enough to kill him, just enough to satisfy my men.” Steve explained, “He’ll keep his life at least.”

“And me?” You wondered aloud.

“Well, you’d be part of that deal. He agrees to surrender willingly and you’re free.” He smirked.

“If not?” You frowned.

He tilted his head but a knock came at the door before he could answer. 

He stood and called out that he was coming. He approached and grabbed your elbow, pulling you from the chair but not unkindly. You had no choice but to rise and precede him out the door as he released you. He nudged you to keep you ahead of him as you were led to the bar room and Charlie sat a table with two men at his shoulders. A dozen others were lined up from wall to wall behind him. Steve’s own men faced them in a similar formation.

You neared the table and Steve grabbed another chair and placed it beside that meant for him. He motioned for you to sit down first before he took his own seat. You looked at Charlie with a gulp, your face on fire as his eyes fell to the bed sheet clutched against your chest. Your eyes filled with tears and your lip trembled. His blue eyes were cold.

“I’m not here to waste anymore time,” Steve began, “So, I’ll lay out my terms and you can tell me yes or no.”

“What terms are left? You killed one of my men. You took my girl,” He spat, “Think that about evens the score.”

Steve chuckled and looked to you. “Her…no, not even close. Let’s be realistic, Charlie.”

“You can keep her. I don’t need a whore,” You stiffened and gripped the edge of the table. Your tears had turned to anger.

“Don’t lie,” You snarled, “What else would you call Gemma?” Both men looked to you. “That’s her name right?” Charlie’s eyes strayed tellingly. “Did you tell her what stupidity you were up to? Is that where you were; hiding out with her?”

“You think that makes this okay?” Charlie gestured between you and Steve.

“How much choice do you think I’ve had in this?” Your voice rose viciously, “How much choice did you give me in this, Charlie? He–” You gulped before you continued as your throat tightened, “He shot Robert in our kitchen…your kitchen. What was I supposed to do?”

Charlie scratched his chin and glanced at Steve instead. “What are your terms?”

“Simple. You give yourself up and we let her go and the rest of your men live.” Steve squared his shoulders, “Say no and it’s war.”

“If this is war, why should I care?” Charlie scoffed and your heart dropped.

“You’re an asshole,” You snapped, “I can’t believe you. You–you…” You stood as you tried to keep yourself from diving over the table. Every trigger finger in the room tensed. “You never loved me, did you?”

“I’m sure I did once,” He admitted quietly. Your head spun as if he had slapped you.

“Even that isn’t worth my life?” You challenged. “The love we once had?”

“You should’ve left me when you found out about Gemma,” He arched a brow. “War, it is.”

Charlie tapped his knuckle on the table and rose. His men and Steve’s gripped their guns and awaited a signal. Both held the ceasefire with a single gesture. Steve pushed himself from his chair and sighed deeply.

“Very well,” He uttered, “You have twenty minutes to get you and your men out of my territory. After, well, it won’t matter where you are.” Steve declared as he looked around at the anxious eyes watching him. “Hallowed ground is over. There will be no protection for you or your men. I will make sure everyone in the city knows that.”

Charlie rolled his eyes and laughed. He signalled for his men to retreat and backed away. He didn’t even look at you. He just left you there as the bar emptied and you were abandoned in the den of the enemy. You sat back in the chair and hung your head. The chair beside you creaked as Steve sat, too.

“He doesn’t deserve you.” He reached over to touch your hand.

“Oh, fuck you,” You swore as you lifted your head, “Did you have to parade me around like this?” You gripped the edge of the sheet, “You don’t care about me any more than him. You knew he’d never take the deal. You knew it when you had your gun to my head and didn’t pull the trigger.”

“I had to make a point,” He said.

“Yeah? So what now? He doesn’t want me back so why don’t you just let me go?” You asked pointedly.

“I can’t do that. Not if I want to win this war,” He reached over and forcefully took your hand despite your attempt to pull away. “People don’t know what’s going on between you. They only know that I took Charlie’s girl for my own and that’s the only thing they need to know. If I can take his woman, I can take everything he has.”

“So I’m stuck here with you?” You rasped.

“Are you?” He smirked, “You didn’t seem the miserable prisoner last night.”

You inhaled sharply and finally freed your hand from his. “What was I supposed to do? If I had told you to stop, would you have?” His blue eyes didn’t flinch as he watched you. “I have as much say in anything with you as I did with him.”

“If you had wanted me to stop, you would’ve said so,” He stood and stretched his arms, “Now, I’ve got a long day of work ahead of me. I trust you’ll keep me company though.”

“What?” You made no move to rise.

“I showed you last night, I’m not as stupid as Charlie,” He held out his hand to you, “I’m not gonna leave you alone all day. Let’s go.”

You reluctantly took his hand and let him pull you out of the chair. You stood and followed him back to his office where he deposited you on the sofa with a kiss. Despite your irritation, the feel of his lips lingered. You cursed yourself for it as you glared at him. He took his seat behind his desk and dialed his phone. You pulled your knees up and crossed your arms over them. Why had you ever gotten yourself involved in all this bullshit?

-

It was hard not to detest the man. You remained on the sofa in little more than bedding as Steve received several different visitors and made phone calls. Bucky came in from time to time as well and they went over plans; about Charlie, shipments, debts. You kept silent, wiling away the time with fantasies of escape and repressed spite.

This time when Bucky left you cleared your throat. Steve tilted his head as if only then recalling your presence.

“Don’t you think you should do this in private?” You asked. “Yesterday I was in your enemy’s bed. Who’s to say I’m not still?”

“You’re funny,” He chuckled dryly, “But we both know this was an easy out for him and besides, I like my woman to have a head on their shoulders. He should’ve never kept you ignorant.” He flicked away a notification on his phone. “The man’s good at making enemies, isnt he?”

“You think that makes me an ally?” You rolled your eyes.

“I think it makes you valuable. I walk around with Charlie’s woman on my arm…who knows what I’ll take next?”

You chewed your lip and mulled his words. “I gotta use the restroom.” You said sharply. “Shall I do that here too?”

“You know, I dont know how Charlie ever grew tired of you,” He grinned, “Go on. It’s just down the hall to the left. I’m sure my men will keep a close enough eye on you.”

He sat back and picked up his phone. He pivoted the chair away from you as he leaned back and waited for the line to pick up. You stood as he greeted the other end and left him with one last glance.  _Was this some trap?_

Sure enough, there was a guard outside his door. As you made your way to the bathroom you were met by the only other face you could put a name to in this place. Bucky scowled and crossed his arms. “What are you doing?”

“Taking a piss,” You shot back. “Don’t worry, boss man gave me the go ahead.”

“Mmm,” He grumbled and sidestepped you, gesturing to the door just past him.

You carried on and skirted through the door. You suspected this wasn’t the facility meant for patrons; it was too clean for that. You bundle up the sheet and sat to do your business, your eyes settling on the frosted window just above the sink. You finished up and secured the sheet in a sturdy knot around your chest.

You made sure the door was locked before crossing to the window. It took all your strength to open, just enough space for you to fit. You climbed onto the sink and hoisted yourself up. You held in your grunts as you pulled yourself through and carefully maneuvered to land on your feet. As you came down, a jolt went through your ankle and you hissed.  _Fuck._

You limped around the side of the building, hoping to evade any lookouts meandering in the back. As you turned the corner, your eyes on the tall fence that lined the parking lot, you were nearly barrelled over by another. Bucky was in front of you again and this time he had you in his grasp.

You struggled with him and he easily had you off your feet. You brought your knee up between his legs before he could sling you over his shoulder and he dropped you with yelp. He sunk to his knees and you scurried past him on your sore ankle only to have him catch it and pull you down with him. You scratched at the grass as you tried to kick him away. He easily held your legs together and regained his composure. 

He stood and dragged you up with him, your arms behind your back as growled at you to walk. You swore as he led you inside the back door and along the hall to the office. You shook your head as he reached over your shoulder and knocked. The call to enter returned and you were shoved inside. Steve looked up, amused by your disheveled appearance. The sheet was starting to sag dangerously and was covered in dirt and grass stains.

“Ahh, I did remember the window once you left but I didn’t think you’d have the gall to try it.” He laughed darkly as his features hardened. His jaw tensed and his eyes lost their playful sparkle. “You can leave, Buck. I’ll deal with her.”

Bucky released you harshly and the door slammed behind you.

“While I admire your tenacity, I really can’t have you grappling with my men. Not to mention running.” He stood and the hair along your neck raised on end. He rounded his desk and stood in front of you with a sigh. “I think I’ve been pretty nice considering.”

“Really? Walking around like this?” You grabbed the sheet before it could slip any further.

“I could have marched you to the meeting naked.” He countered, “Maybe I should have.”

“Maybe…” Your nostrils flared as you pushed back your shoulders.

“I didn’t because while this arrangement is not entirely favourable for you, I do have some degree of respect for you.” He reached out to touch your hand at the loosened knot of the sheet, “And I thought last night was pretty spectacular.”

You stared at him grimly. Last night didn’t matter much when you were still his prisoner. It didn’t matter that you had enjoyed it because it never should have been. You had been vulnerable. Weak. You lowered your head, afraid to speak your mind and anger him further.

“I’ll send someone out for clothes,” He removed his hand and exhaled, “Just no more running.”

“Fine,” You sounded like a spoiled brat.

-

When the windows began to dim with the shroud of evening you were once more taken up to the loft. An audible click sounded from the other side and you grimaced. You turned and walked the perimeter of the room; restless despite your lack of sleep. You neared the small closet in the corner and rolled the door open. Within were a few button ups and a pair of slacks. You assumed these were spare for Steve on his grimier days; bloodier days.

You took one of the shirts and dumped the sheet in a pile on the armchair. You slipped into the shower and washed off the dirt and sweat; bruises tender from your struggle with Bucky. You limped out and hooked three buttons of the shirt. It reached past your thighs and hung over your hands. Your rolled the sleeves enough to free yourself and tucked yourself into the bed. You didn’t know how long you’d be trapped here so best to sleep while you could.

The mattress was welcoming and you curled up at the edge. You had formed the habit after many resentful nights next to Charlie. When his libido towards you had dwindled, your self esteem had gone along with it. You dozed with one arm hanging to the floor; a respite from reality.

You were stirred to a shallow slumber when you sensed movement in the room. It was distant, almost dreamlike and yet you knew it was real. Soft footsteps and the rustle of clothing. The bed dipped and the blanket was pulled back as a warmth settled against your back.

“Nice shirt,” Steve whispered and you were roused entirely. You tried to pull away but he left little space on the bed and his arm was around you in a second. “Just sleep. It’s late.”

You gripped his arm but he only tightened his hold on you. His hot breath whisked over your scalp and you could feel his naked thighs against yours. The heat traveled along your body and you squeezed your eyes shut.  _Not again._  You needed sleep and you already felt bad enough.

He was snoring shortly after and the steady rumble lulled you back to sleep. You woke up in a sweat, cocooned in his embrace and the blanket. You mumbled and tried to wiggle free of him. He awoke with a yawn and you felt a prod on your thigh. Your eyes widened and you reproached yourself for the tickle within.

His hand slipped down, inching just below them of the shirt. You reached down to stop him as his fingers nestled just at your vee. “You can’t just steal one of my shirts and expect me not to rip it off,” He purred.

“Steve,” You clung to his hand as he tried to force it between your legs.

“It was a long day, wasn’t it?” He cooed, his lips grazed your ear. “Tell me you don’t need a little relaxation.”

“I…” You croaked, your voice died as his finger teased along your thigh.

“You make it hard enough focus on business so why don’t you help me clear my head?“ He lifted himself up and kissed your temple, then your cheek. "You owe me after that little window stunt you pulled.”

You tried not to ease into his warmth, his scent, the touch of his hand. “It’s not right.”

“Babe, you have two choices here. You can be miserable and a prisoner or you can make this little arrangement beneficial to both of us.” His finger slipped between your legs, then two, then his whole hand. He pushed them apart and pressed his palm to your pussy. “Either way, I get my fun.”

You knew there wasn’t any saying no to him. This was a man who wasn’t often denied and when he was, well he found a way to get what he wanted. And even if you could find it within yourself to resist, you didn’t really want to. Not after Charlie had abandoned you. In a way, it was your only hope for vengeance. Your only power in a hopeless situation.

You rolled flat on your back and bent a leg, opening yourself up to him. His lips were on yours as he leaned over you. He kissed you as if to devour you and his finger skimmed over your clit. The twitch of your pelvis had a second on your bud and he drew slow circles around it. He rubbed you cloyingly, drawing out each swirl as you moaned into his mouth. You pushed your head back and his lips drifted along your chin, trailing down your neck as his teeth grazed your throat.

He slipped his hand further down, his fingers spreading your arousal around your entrance as his thumb teased your clit. You grasped his blond hair, his beard rough against your skin. He bent further and unbuttoned the shirt with his free hand. He took a nipple in his mouth as the fabric parted, his hand working deliberately as you arched your back. You moaned duskily and sunk your head further into the pillow as he pushed inside and curled his fingers. His pace remained diligent, building as you heard your pussy squelch around him. You felt a flutter, slowly it built to storm, and you were writhing in delight, grunting through your teeth. 

“Come on, baby,” He lifted his head, his blue eyes smoky as he watched the quiver of your lips, “You’re so beautiful when you cum.” He quickened again the pressure spread from your pussy to your thighs. Just a little more. “Look at you. You’re perfect. Yes, come on. You’re almost there, aren’t you?”

You bit your lip, longing for the release. You panted as your eyes closed against your will.

“Should I use my mouth?” He whispered, his nose brushed your cheek, “Is that what you want? You do taste so sweet.”

He shifted and his thumb moved only to be replaced with an intoxicating coolness. His beard tickled your thigh as his tongue pressed to your bud and you whined. He kept his fingers working in and out of you as he licked and suckled at you. You raised your leg and the furor ripped through you. Your cry was sporadic, half a scream through shuddered breaths as you tried to curl yourself around Steve’s head. He didn’t stop until you lay limp and feebly across the mattress.

He sat up, leaning back on his heels as he looked down at you. His cock stood as he casually reached down to stroke it. He grabbed your hands and pulled you up to a sit. You were trembling. He slid the shirt down your arms and you helped untangle it from your body. He stretched his legs out beneath yours and drew you onto his lap. He lined himself up and eased inside of you with a single motion.

You sunk to his base with a thin moan. Your torso was flush to his as he brushed his hands up your back, his arms kept you close as his fingers hook over your shoulders. He began to rock beneath him and you mimicked his motion. His mouth was on yours in a moment, his teeth clinging to your bottom lip as your breath picked up again. You shuddered as the friction, inside and without, started to gather. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your warmth melding with his as your flesh tingled.

“Oh, doll, you’re so fucking sexy,” His hands slipped down to your hips and he guided you, “Fuckkkk.” He drew out the word as he hung his head back. “I’m going to cum already. Goddamn it.” He hissed and you felt the sudden burst. 

The sensation had your walls thrumming and you hummed out your own orgasm as your thighs braced around him. He flopped back as you remained straddling him. You placed your hands flat on his stomach and steadied yourself. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he smiled. You made to climb off of him but he held you in place. 

“Ah…just a minute.” He growled, “I got more, don’t you worry.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader tries to figure out her place in the brewing war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s part 3. This is actually turning into a less than dark Steve (besides the whole mob thing and some murder) but hey, here ya go. Thanks everyone for your patience and for reading. <3 Let me know what you think!

Steve showered as you lingered in bed. As you listened to muffle patter of water you couldn’t help but despair. Only a few days ago you had been alone in Charlie’s bed and now you were sharing a cramped one with his enemy. It still didn’t feel entirely right. As much as you could justify it with your former beau’s disregard, you still felt low. Former…it was really over after so long in denial. Clinging to emotions which may never have been genuine. At least, not on his end.

When Steve emerged, he pulled on fresh clothes from the closet and tidied himself in the small bathroom mirror. He sat at the edge of the bed as he pulled on his leather shoes. He tied them and reached back to grasp your ankle poking out from beneath the crumpled duvet. You winced and hissed, drawn painfully from your self-pity.

“Shit, sorry,” He turned as he removed his hand and examined your swollen ankle. “I guess that’s a lesson learned the hard way.”

“Guess so,” You sat up with a sigh. “So what’s it today? Am I to stay here buck naked and await your return?”

“For a time,” He frowned, “Until we get you something to wear at least.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek as you turned your lips away from him. You couldn’t let this feel real. He stood and stretched as he paced the room. He pulled out a small notepad and pen from the corner table. “Make a list of what you need. Soap, make up, whatever it is you had in that lonely mansion.”

“Yes, boss,” You muttered dryly.

“Look, I’m trying. Didn’t really think this out back in that kitchen. Wasn’t planning on bringing anyone back,” He pulled on his jacket and buttoned it once. “Not that I regret it. Shouldn’t be long before Cindy gets here with some clothes. Oh, and write down your sizes too.”

“Okay,” You picked up the pad and pen. “I…thanks.”

“I know it’s a lot but you’re going to have to get over Charlie real quick. I can assure you he’s well and past it himself and you’re as much an enemy to him as me now.” He said pointedly. “Don’t underestimate him. You may not have chosen your horse in this race but you’re better off riding the one you’ve got.”

You stared at him, your insides churning. “Don’t you feel bad at all?”

“Remorse is not much of a virtue in this business,” He neared the door, his hand resting on the handle as he glanced back at you, “Besides, I think I got the better end of this deal and a man can’t complain when he gets what he wants.”

He winked and left without awaiting a response. You were left in a whirlwind of confusion. You were angry at being moved like a pawn across the board and yet you could help the butterflies that took off every time he looked at you. Yet your powerless position made it all a little less ideal. You had lost Charlie long ago, you knew that, but this was more than a broken relationship. This was war and you were as good as a turncoat.

-

It wasn’t too long after that the plump middle-aged Cindy arrived. She handed you a bag with a cheery enough greeting but seemed rush. Upon asking why she was in such a furor, she explained that she should be at Steve’s actual house cleaning. She was his housekeeper and, it seemed, a lot more. You thanked her for her time and she went on her way with another harrumph.

You showered and dressed in the red blouse and pressed black pants. You were thankful that she had brought flats as your ankle still throbbed with every step. In the bag too was a sachet of basic toiletries and you did your best to primp yourself. You felt a little human again.

You were disturbed once more as you were sat in the armchair trying to keep yourself distracted. The knock was blunt and you didn’t need to wait for your visitor to enter to guess at who it was. You stood as Bucky stepped inside, a smirk on his lips as you stood daintily on your sore ankle. He crossed his arms and waited by the open door.

“Let’s go,” He said. “Not carrying you either.”

You shook your head and hobbled over to him, bracing the railing as you descended the stairs carefully. You took your time as Bucky huffed in irritation behind you. As you met even ground, he grabbed your arm and led you through the barroom and outside. A car waited for you and you were shoved in the back as Bucky took the driver’s seat. Steve waited in the passenger’s and grinned at you over his shoulder.

“You look well rested,” He remarked, “Let me tell you, this is going to be so damn tiring.”

“Where are we going?” You asked as you buckled up.

“To meet an old friend,” He answered vaguely, “Sounded real eager to talk about a certain dumbass. Thought you might be interested in joining the conversation.”

When the car finally stopped, you glanced up at the building before you and your shoulders dropped. You swore under your breath but not quiet enough as both men looked back at you.

“I take it you know Tony,” Steve mused.

“Peripherally. He and Charlie met a few times…let’s just say they weren’t pals.” You chewed your lip as you stared up at the extravagant tower. The richest man in New York and none so covert underworld king. “Don’t think he’ll appreciate my presence too much.”

“Don’t worry about Tony, he can be an ass but he’s still rational.” Steve climbed out and opened your door. “Just don’t take it personal.”

You waited in the lobby as Bucky parked and the three of you headed up to the top floor. The elevator was a godsend as just standing still was hell on your ankle.  You were greeted by Tony’s infamous arm candy, Pepper, who showed you to his office. You didn’t miss her side-eye as she did. She likely recognized you as well. While Charlie kept you clueless, you weren’t entirely oblivious.

There were loud voices from the other side of the door and Pepper knocked before she opened the door and left Steve to lead the way. It was chaos within. A kid with reddish-brown hair was in a chair, whining as a grey-haired man dug a pair of tweezers into his bloodied shoulder. A woman with short scarlet locks told him to suck it up and Tony Stark raved angrily as he stomped around his office. He stopped short at your entrance.

“Finally!” He turned to Steve, “You wont believe what that rat has done now–What the fuck is  _she_  doing here?”

Tony reached for his holster and Steve inserted himself between you. “Don’t. We’re all friends here.”

“Oh yeah. If only by circumstance.” Tony kept his hand on his hip but didn’t draw. “I hoped to stay out of this little war of yours but it seems I don’t have a choice.” The kid’s whimpers continued in the background.  

“Yeah, Tony, you were just gonna let sacred ground be bloodied?” Steve challenged, “Really? As I recall I lost a few good men on behalf of a little turf war not long ago, one I could have as easily walked away from.”

“He’s an upstart. I didn’t wanna feed his ego. You do that and shit like this happens,” He nodded to the kid as the bullet was finally dislodged from his flesh. “They shot the fucking kid on my ground. Can you believe that?”

“I warned you,” Steve shrugged.

“Tell me you didn’t come to rub it in,” Tony snarled.

“I came because you asked me to,” Steve countered. 

“And you brought her,” Tony scowled at you. “You’re fucking her, aren’t you?”

“An irrelevant fact,” Steve smirked, “You don’t need to worry about her. I’ve got this under control.”

“Control? Sure.” Tony scoffed.

“Well, this is what happens when the old rules are broken. You let it slide and they all go to shit.” Steve reproached, “You’re the one who wanted to play the pacifist.”

“I think you know that’s not the case anymore so no need to keep rubbing it in,” Tony hissed, “It’s my war now, too. You heard from Strange?”

“Man’s not as bold as you. Still haven’t received his declaration of neutrality.” Steve said pointedly. “Least you had the balls to tell me no.”

“Strange?” Your ears pricked at the name, “Oh, you won’t be getting anything from him.”

“Why’s that?” Tony tilted his head darkly as if offended by your voice.

“You really don’t know?” You wondered aloud.

“What is it?” Steve urged.

“Charlie and Strange are cousins. Their mothers are sisters.” You looked around the room tepidly, “He might not take up for Charlie, but he definitely won’t go against him. Blood and all.”

“You think this little game is gonna make you feel better about that pretty new blond on his arm?” Tony chuckled dryly. 

“This isn’t a game,” You peeked over at the boy as his shoulder was stitched up. “That much is clear.”

“Jesus, Y/N, why didn’t you say so earlier?” Steve interrupted before Tony could snipe back.

“You told me what I didn’t know, you never asked me what I do know.” You replied slyly, “Charlie may have kept secrets but he wasn’t very good at it…clearly.”

-

With a pact between two of the most powerful men in the city forged in blood, you left Stark Tower for the comfort of Steve’s mansion. Bucky was sent back to the bar to tend to business for the day as his boss swore to keep an ear open at home. You were relieved. You hated sitting alone in the loft and being a fly on the wall in his office was little better. Cindy was there and smiled as you followed Steve to the extravagant dining room. All this for one person; well, not entirely. Men like these often had a full house.

You were starving as a late lunch awaited you and you thanked the housekeeper for her hospitality. With Charlie, you had done most of the cooking yourself. There was a maid to tidy the rooms not often used but you took care of the rest. You didn’t like being kept like a pet. You wanted at least a degree of autonomy. You would take an ounce of agency if you were to be denied your independence.

You ate silently and finished with a sigh. Your fork clinked on the plate as you set it down. Steve looked up and gulped from his water. He had been as distracted as you though his thoughts were likely more focused on war plans. He raised a brow as he scratched his beard. 

“What’s up?” He asked as if breaking from a daze.

“You think Tony’s going to kill me?” You asked abruptly.

“What?” He almost laughed as he sat up in his chair.

“He hates me because of Charlie. He might think if he kills me, it’ll hurt Charlie.” You shrugged, “Would you let him?”

“Come on,” He shook his head, “Tony’s not going to kill you, okay? He’s mad right now because of the kid but he’s not an idiot.”

“I asked you if you would let him,” You repeated.

“Of course not. If I was going to let you get killed, I would’ve done it myself,” He scowled, “Now stop.”

“What do you expect? I feel powerless here. I’m just supposed to hang off your arm as you make your battle plans.” You slumped in your chair. “I’m not stupid enough to ask you to trust me but a little slack on the leash would be nice.”

“The last time I allowed you an inch, you took a mile,” He smirked, “There’s a lot of windows in this place.”

“I didn’t really think that out, did I?” You scoffed. “I got nowhere to go. We both know that. I’d not only be on your hit list, but Charlie’s and Tony’s.”

“Sorry but you’re just going to have to suffer me a little bit longer,” He shrugged, “Gonna have to do a lot more to earn my forgiveness.”

He leaned forward with a lurid smirk. You caught his meaning and rolled your eyes. Despite his fixation on his vengeance, he seemed even more obsessed with his libido. In the two days you had been with him, he hadn’t shied away from the topic. And when you did get into it, he’d worn you out. Even in your early love blind days, you and Charlie had never fucked that rampantly.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t you have a war to worry about?” You pouted. “Maybe try to keep your mind on that.”

“You make it difficult,” He chuckled as he leaned back in his chair.

-

That night you laid awake in bed. It was different from the one before. This one was the one in which Steve truly resided. It smelled of him. He was next to you; sleeping soundly after his usual rapacious activity. You watched him, a low rumble rising from his chest with each breath. His snores were quiet and calming. Even so, you couldn’t sleep.

You wondered how everything could change so fast. It hadn’t been so long ago that you had been sleeping beside another mafioso. Fucking him. Well, that hadn’t been as often. Now you were in the bed of his enemy; you  _were_  his enemy. You rolled over and held your head in your hands. You recalled the night in the kitchen; the river of blood which flowed from Robert’s body. The man next to you was a murderer; the man before him was too.  _When had you become so callous? How could you ignore the plight of others for your own desires?_

_Well, you didn’t have much of a choice now. When had you truly had a choice in all this?_  It was kill or be killed. That much was clear after your meeting with Stark. If it hadn’t been for Steve, he’d have made you atone for Charlie’s sins. You peeked over at Steve; still unaware of your internal struggle. You carefully pushed yourself up, careful not to jostle the bed as you stood. Your ankle reverberated with pain and you held back a squeak.

You searched the room and found a tee in one of his drawers. You had never seen him in anything but his usual tailored suit. You wondered if he was anything but the cool and collected mobster. You pulled the shirt over your head, the hem fell below your thighs. You tiptoed, rather limped, around the bed and neared the double doors which led to the Mediterranean style balcony. You turned the handle slowly and stepped out into the night air.

You neared the rail and looked out to the trimmed hedges that framed the long driveway. The yard was shrouded in shadows, the moonlight speckled along folded leaves and marble statues. You peered down along the immaculate landscape and shivered. It wasn’t the chill that made you tremble but the thought of what was to come.  _War._  Charlie had gotten into some shit before, but nothing like this. You had never expected to be on the other side.

You gripped the rail as a dark figure appeared from beneath the balcony. Your other hand was on your chest as the movement frightened you. It was a moment before you recognized the silhouette and only seconds before he was glaring up at you. Even in the dark, you could feel the spite of the loyal henchman. You returned his heated gaze through the grey as he came to a halt. You didn’t fault him your distrust. A woman who spread her legs for her place garnered little more than contempt.

The door shifted slightly behind you and footsteps neared. You turned as Steve emerged in little more than he slept in; nothing. You were embarrassed and tried to hide your face from the man below you. You heard Bucky’s retreat as Steve came up behind you, his arms encased you as he rested his hands on the railing. 

“What’s wrong?” His voice was thick with sleep as his hot breath whisked across your scalp.

“Nothing, I just…couldn’t sleep.” You shrugged and he leaned in to nuzzle your hair. “You know, I went to uni for English Lit?” You shook your head with a dry chuckle, “How’d I ever end up here?”

“Oh?” He lifted his head, his tone curious. “Well, you seem the type…I mean, I could see you now. Perky little sorority sister.”

“Ha, no, nothing like that,” You scoffed, “Straight A’s. I had a scholarship to maintain. More a sweater vest and glasses type.”

“Even better,” He slipped his hands from the railing and found your hips beneath the loose tee, “What happened to the glasses?”

“I didn’t exactly get a chance to grab my contacts,” You shrugged, “They were just for reading anyway. Not doing much of that anyway.”

“You shouldn’t dwell on the past,” His hand slid up your stomach and his fingers tickled you through the cotton. “The present is much more…interesting.”

“I know,” You sighed and stilled his hand. You turned to him, trapped between him and the stone railing. “I’m more worried about the future. What happens after? Win or lose, where do I go?”

“You don’t have to go,” He twined his fingers through yours. 

“You say that now. It won’t be long before you follow in Charlie’s wake. Trust me.” You insisted, “I… ended up exactly where I never wanted to; dependent on someone else.”

“No, you’re not,” He returned, “You won’t be. Not if you keep yourself involved. I want you involved. I want you to know everything–”

“So you can win your war,” You frowned, “The war will end and after that, I won’t be so useful.”

He brought your hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. “So pessimistic,” He said as he began to back away. He drew you with him as he kept hold of your hand. “I’m telling you, I could never tire of you.” 

“Stop,” You touched your cheek with your free hand as it burned. “Don’t lie to me.”

“In all of this, when have I lied to you?” He asked as he led you through the door. “Tell me.” You shook your head. He hadn’t. “Well?” He waited; no answer.  He walked backwards until his legs touched the bed and he sat, pulling you between his legs. “So, just give me the benefit of the doubt. At least until the shit hits the fan.”

You couldn’t help the subtle curve of your lips as you let go of his hand. You brought your hands to his shoulders and bent to kiss him. He was voracious as he met your lips with his usual hunger. He rolled the shirt up your torso as he held you between his knees. You lifted your arms and he parted only to remove the cotton. His mouth crashed back into yours and he fell back on the bed taking you with him.

He rolled over so that you were beneath him, your legs hung over the edge. His hand grazed your thigh as he felt around for your most sensitive spot. He had learned the curves and kinks of your body so quickly. You were already wet. The moment he had come up behind you on the balcony you had felt the rush. He slipped his fingers between your folds and cloyingly dragged them to your clit. You moaned into his mouth as he pressed down, twirling his fingertips so that your thighs twitched. You squeezed his hand between your legs as he played with you, his lips left yours as you turned your chin up with a gasp. He kissed and nibbled along your jaw and neck as he stirred your nerves into a flurry. Your muscles clutched and released all at once and you exclaimed in surprise as your climax rose quicker than ever before.

He drew back and leaned on his shoulder as he looked down at you. His blue eyes sparkled in the dark as his finger traced the line of your vee. He led you wordlessly, pulling your body up entirely onto the mattress. He was on top of you once more, his lips on yours, then your cheek, neck, jaw, collarbone. He paused as he reached your breasts and looked up at you. You shyly returned his gaze and he smiled. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He hummed before he lowered his head.

He explored every inch of your body before making his way back up to your lips. You bent your legs around him in welcome. He reached down as he kept his mouth on yours and positioned himself at your entrance. He pushed inside slowly as his hand came up to cradle your face. He sighed into your mouth as he delved into you a little at a time. Your body trembled as he filled you entirely.

He began his motion languidly. His body brushing against yours. You draped your arms around his shoulders as you clung to the delight. Your legs wrapped around him as he kept his pace deliberate, groaning with each stroke. You breathed in time with his thrusts, his warmth flowed through you like electricity. Every nerve, every muscle, every inch of flesh fizzled against him.

He did not quicken much, his pace steady; tantalizing. Your orgasm struck you once more by surprise. Rising from the calm waves so suddenly you nearly screamed. Steve buried his face in your neck as he thrust into you as deep as he could, every time bringing himself to the limit before pulling out evenly. His shoulders tightened under your hands, your nails digging into his muscles as a second peak rose in quick succession.

He growled into your flesh as his hips snaps forward decisively and his motion turned erratic; jarring. His ground his pelvis into yours in one last thrust, his body seizing atop of you as he panted into your sweaty skin. He lingered as you hugged him to you and he cradled you beneath him. Slowly, he kept you flush to him as he rolled you both onto your side. 

“Don’t think about tomorrow,” He whispered. “Just focus on right now.”

He remained as he was, lost in the rapture as his eyes closed. You mirrored him as your breath calmed and the sweat on your skin cooled. You flinched when he began to move again. Rocking within you as his cum began to seep out around his cock. Your thighs grew slick from the mixture of your juices and you hooked your leg over his as you forgot about the dread which had kept you awake. There was only that moment. Only him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader learns her place.
> 
> Warnings: non/dub con sex (oral, intercourse), violence, blood and death.
> 
> This is dark!Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s part 4. Do you remember when I said this Steve wasn’t as dark. That was a fucking lie. This is a pretty intense chapter, we get some blood and some darkness, so please, heed the warnings. <3 Let me know what you think!
> 
> READ THE WARNINGS! THANKS. YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR YOUR OWN NEGLIGENCE.

You couldn’t say which was worse; the pain in your ankle or the tension in the air. You sat with your foot propped up on a chair and sighed. The bar was empty but for you and the single henchman. Bucky paced the worn wooden boards, hand on his holster and eyes on you. His orders were to watch you.

That morning you had woken to a swollen ankle and horrible pain. Steve had to carry you down the stairs and even insisted upon getting you into the car. Your protests did not deter his aid but your pain did not silence his reminders that it was your own fault. You should have never run. 

You were waiting for a doctor. And Steve. He had gone to get him while you were to wait and bide the pain. Bucky was apathetic. He grunted at the command to stay with you. Didn’t say a word as you limped to the chair and dropped heavily. Merely glared and hovered his hand above his weapon.

He didn’t need to be so paranoid. Their were two more men outside the front door and several along the back entrance.  _What was a crippled moll to a dozen men?_ Bucky sighed and checked his watch. He went behind the bar and poured himself a whiskey. He tossed it back and slammed the glass back on the bar top. The noise made you flinch.

The silence was almost unbearable. The hairs along your neck stood on end and you suddenly sat up. There was a shift in the air. You squinted as you lowered your leg from the chair with a quiet whimper. Something wasn’t right. 

Bucky came around the bar and unclasped his holster. He gripped his gun and he from one door to another. The first gunshot was followed by a groan. The next few followed quicker. Bucky crossed to you and yanked you from your seat roughly. 

“Get to the back,” He snarled, “Under the desk.” You stumbled as he released you and looked back at him. “Now!” He barked.

You huffed and limped to the door just at the end of the bar. You glanced over your shoulder as he pulled out his gun. He ducked behind a table as the sounds of a struggle continued outside. You peered down the hall to the closed door of Steve’s office and shook your head. You turned back and the subtle sheen of black metal caught your eye. 

Bucky was still intent, waiting beneath the table. He didn’t notice your lingering presence. You got down to your knees and crawled behind the bar as quickly as you could. You reached for the sawed off shotgun hidden under the bar and sat back against the shelf. You checked the barrel quickly and snapped it shut.

The loud click would have given you away if the door wasn’t kicked in with a deafening bang. You gripped the gun and a chill went up your spine. Point and shoot. This wasn’t the mobster in your kitchen, this was real. You wouldn’t get lucky twice.

Footsteps creaked along the floorboards. You listened with baited breath. “Charlie said to kill the girl and get out,” A man said. You recognized his voice. Mikey was the man Charlie sent to clean up messes. It seemed you were another. “Donny, check the back, Zed, upstairs,” He ordered, “Clear the place till we find her.” You heard a chair scrape, “Kill on sight.”

Two sets of footsteps dispersed and you tucked yourself against the corner of the bar. You saw the men as they marched through the door at the other end. If they happened to look back, you’d be fucked. You gripped the shotgun and gulped.

They disappeared down the hall and you heard their footfalls and the sound of doors being swung open. The lone pair of steps paced on the other side of the bar. A floorboard groaned and a confused ‘hmm’ was suddenly a gurgle. You edged forward on your knees and peeked around as Bucky struggled with Mikey.

A stunning bang went off and Bucky yelled out. He shoved the man away from him as he fell to the floor, his foot coming up to kick away the gun swiftly aimed in his direction. His other leg hooked under Mikey and swept his feet from under him. The two men tangled and you shakily raised the shotgun as you stood. Neither noticed you.

Bucky’s arm bled profusely as he tried to fend of Mikey with his other. Mikey’s thick fingers sank into the wound and elicited a horrid yelp. You watched as he felt around for his gun and you pointed the barrel at his back as you limped around the bar. 

Mikey’s finger’s closed on the pistol and you cocked the shotgun. You pulled the trigger and the jolt almost knocked you from your feet. The hole in Mikey’s back made your knees wobble as he collapsed onto Bucky. You lowered the gun in shock and sobbed.  _What had you done?_

“Don’t just stand there,” Bucky grunted as he shoved the body from atop him, “The others will be on their way.” He grabbed Mikey’s pistol and cocked it. He winced in pain and aimed with his uninjured arm. “Back behind the bar. Reload.”

You could see him shaking as he struggled to stand. His entire sleeve was soaked, though it wasn’t all his blood. The soles of the other men met at the end of the hall and Bucky knelt behind the pool table. You retreated behind the bar and searched out the box of bullets. Your fingers were sweaty, trembling as you slid the shells into place.

The men ran in without notice of you, their attention on their fallen comrade. “Shit, Zed.” Donny swore. You slowly rose and glanced over the bar top. The men shared a conspiratorial look and Zed nodded to the pool table. 

A trail of blood led to Bucky’s hiding spot. Zed quietly inched towards him. You inhaled and braced yourself. You raised the shotgun and cocked it again. Donny looked over at the click. You pulled again and he stumbled back as his chest was shredded. 

Another gunshot and you looked over as Zed toppled over, a single hole in his head. Donny sank to his knees as he choked on a mouthful of blood and your stomach turned. You lowered the gun and clasped your lips shut.

“Don’t be sick yet, doll,” Bucky leaned against the wall heavily as he gripped his arm. “You gotta–you gotta make sure it’s clear. Fuck!” He pushed himself onto his feet and lumbered over to the bar. He placed the pistol on the bar. “Put that thing down. Take this, sweep the perimeter.”

“Bucky, I-I–”

“You gotta. I’ll do the east side of the bar,” He hissed as he unbuckled his belt with one hand. “Help me.” You set down the shotgun and rounded the bar. He handed you his belt and touched just above the wounded in his arm. “Here. As tight as you can.” You pulled the leather around the top of his bicep and tightened it as much as you could. He growled through his teeth. “Tie it tight. Fuck, come on. Hurry up.”

You secured the belt and he reached with his right to loose his own gun. “We go out that door. Go left, I’ll go right.”

He led you to the door and nodde;, one, two, three. He swung open the door and you raced out into the sunlight. Men came at you from either side. You raised your guns but felt a hand on your shoulder. Bucky leaned on you heavily and you recognized the man in front of you. He was one of Steve’s.

The two men who had been guarding the front door were dead, several others laid wounded around them. “We took care of the others,” JJ said proudly. “We were tryna get to you.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky waved his hand and quickly grasped his arm. “I–We took care of 'em.” He looked around and scowled. “Clean this shit up…we don’t need half the neighbourhood seeing this. There’s kids 'round here.”

Bucky turned and nudged your elbow. “Inside,” He ordered and tramped in after you. He passed you and neared the bar. He leaned heavily against the stool as hs held his wound. “Pour me another whiskey, will ya?”

You shook your head and yelped as you stepped on your injured ankle. You hobbled to him and gently took his hand. You pulled it away from his arm and looked at it. Again your stomach threatened to revolt. “Take your jacket off." 

You supported yourself on the bar as you walked around it and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. You poured a glass and slowly made your way back as he pulled off his jacket. He watched and reached out for the glass as you neared. You brushed away his hand and pulled apart his sleeve with your fingers. You dumped the whiskey onto his open wound and hissed.

"What the fuck?!” He sneered.

“We can’t just leave it,” You said.

“Yeah? And do you know how to tend to a bullet wound?” He challenged.

“No,” You shrugged. “Do you?”

He bit down and his jaw squared. “There’s a kit below the bar. Where you found the gun. Get it for me.” He tore his sleeve to the cuff and it hung open around his muscled arm. “And another whiskey. Try not to spill this one on me.”

-

A knock came on the bar door. It had been locked since the place had filled up with corpses and groaning men. JJ tended to those who needed it as best he could with the promise of the doctor Steve was fetching for you hanging in the air. You sat beside Bucky as he threw back a third whiskey. You couldn’t tell if the clouds in his eyes were pain or alcohol. You suspected a bit of both.

He tended to himself diligently. You had watched in amazement and disgust as he fished around for the bullet and sewn himself up. Your head was spinning and your ankle throbbed. You didn’t dwell on the pain. You were lucky to be alive.

Another knock and Bucky stood as a familiar voice came from the other side. “Open up!” Steve called and Bucky balanced himself with the stool.

“Maybe you should ease up on the whiskey,” You muttered. He gave you a sharp look but said nothing as he gestured for JJ to unlock the door.

Steve entered and stopped short. He sighed and the short man behind him glanced around in exasperation. The stocky stranger held a pair of crutches; the doctor. You suspected both had seen worse. Steve slammed the door and swore. 

“Fuck. I should’ve known…” His eyes searched until they found you. His chest rose and fell as you met his gaze. He was quickly distracted by the man beside you. 

“Buck,” He neared, “You alright?”

“Fine,” Bucky’s voice was thick. “We need to talk.”

“I gather we do,” Steve sighed. “Doc,” He looked to you. 

“Tend to them first,” You shook your head, “I’m fine, Steve. Ankle’s nothing…”

“Both of you, my office,” He turned and flicked his fingers at JJ. “Get them taken care of. Doc will do most of the work. Help him out.”

Steve stepped past and Bucky stood straight. You lowered yourself daintily onto your ankle and were surprised when the henchman offered his arm. “Try to keep the weight off,” He kept his voice low, “It’ll only get worse.”

You clung to Bucky as he led you down the hall and Steve left his office door open for you. The pair of you must’ve looked comical. Bucky with his bloody arm and you shuffling around like an injured bird. Bucky helped you onto the sofa and you put your leg up with a moan. He took the chair opposite Steve who dropped heavily behind his desk.

“Would’ve been back sooner but…Charlie’s a busy man today,” Steve grumbled. 

Bucky nodded. “They were here for her,” He intoned, “Said as much…kill on sight.”

The words echoed in your head. You hadn’t had a moment to think on them. Not for all the blood and smoke. Charlie had ordered his men to kill you. Murder you.  _Had he ever loved you?_  You clutched your stomach and turned your leg over the edge of the couch. Your insides churned and you retched. Your vomit landed with a splat on the hardwood.

You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and kept your head down. “I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s fine,” Steve stood and neared. “Nothing that can’t be mopped up.” He was careful not to step in your mess. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” You lied. “I…”

“She saved me. Found the shotgun under the bar,” Bucky said over his shoulder. “Two men.”

“Oh, fuck,” Steve sat beside you, his hand on your back. “I’m sorry…”

“They would’ve killed me,” You muttered, “I know they would’ve but…but I killed them first.” You gripped your knees. “I killed them.”

“Buck, grab a mop, will ya? And something to drink,” He rubbed your back and you shuddered. Your nails dug into your pants as you closed your eyes. “What do ya want, babe? Whiskey? Gin?”

You didn’t answer. “Whatever we got.” Bucky was quick. You opened your eyes as you heard him enter. Steve stood when he entered and took the mop. “Get her a drink. Settle her nerves.” He ordered as he started to clean your mess. 

Bucky poured a healthy glass of whiskey and sat beside you. He nudged you and you took the drink shakily. “Drink it,” He uttered, “It will help.”

“It will,” Steve assured as he replaced the mop in the bucket and pushed it aside. “I warned you, this war with Charlie…”

“He said he loved me,” You snapped as you found the strength to look at him. “He told me for three years that he loved me and now he wants me dead!” You stood and splashed the drink in Steve’s face. “Because of you. He hates me because you." 

You whipped the glass against the wall to your left. Steve caught your wrist before you could lower it. His other hand went to your throat and he pulled you close. His blue eyes bored into you as he gripped you tightly. The whiskey dripped from his beard. 

"Let’s get one thing straight, you’re alive because of  _me_ ,” He sneered. “And you will stay alive because of  _me_ , babe.” He spat the last word. Your eyes rounded as he squeezed the breath from you. “Now, you’re going to sit down and have a drink.” He let go and shoved you onto the sofa. “And shut up.”

He turned and crossed his arms as he paced the room. Bucky peeked over at you. He raised his brows as if to say, 'Just do what he says’. You dragged your fingers along your throat and slumped against the arm of the sofa. Steve poured another glass and neared. He held it out. You took it and kept your head down.

“I didn’t hear that,” Steve taunted, “Did you say something?”

You gritted your teeth and stared at the dark whiskey. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome,” He backed away. “Buck, go get the doc to take a look at the arm.” He cleared his throat and sat in his chair. The metal whined dangerously under his weight. “Have Charlie’s men sent back to him.” Bucky stood and nodded. “I gotta call Tony.”

-

Steve ignored you for the rest of the day. It was evening when the doctor came to check on your ankle. No break, just a sprain. He wrapped it and gave you the crutches. You thanked him and went back to waiting. For what, you didn’t know. You could still feel Steve’s fingers around your throat. Feel the heat of his anger on your skin.

“You did what you had to,” Steve’s voice made you jump. You looked up as he leaned back in his chair. “Those men…they would’ve killed you and a hundred more. You did this city a favour.”

You tore your eyes away and frowned. It didn’t feel like a good deed. You were as bad as they had been. You were a murderer now, too. Just like the man across from you. The man you were fucking. That was the only thing keeping you alive. 

_And what would happen when he tired of you?_  His promises were nothing more than empty words. He said what he needed to get what he wanted in the moment.

“You hungry?” He asked. You glanced at him aghast. You shook your head. “I…” He exhaled and grimaced. “Fine. Go ahead. See if you can get out of the city by nightfall. How much further do you think you’d make it?”

“What do you want from me, Steve?” You rasped. “What more can I give you? You’ve taken everything. My life, my body, my soul.” Your eyes burned. “You might like killing but I sure as fuck don’t.”

He turned his head to stretch the crick out of his neck. “I don’t like it. I don’t want to do it but I have to. If I don’t, someone else will kill me.” He rubbed his chin. “You were naive to think that this wasn’t the life you signed up for. You knew what Charlie did and you fucked him for three years. What’s so different about me?”

“I didn’t just fuck him,” You retorted. “I thought–I was stupid, okay? You think I don’t know that. You think I don’t know how fucked I am.” You stood and limped to his desk. “The moment I stop sucking your dick, I’m done. I know  _that_.”

He rose and slammed his hands on the desk. He leaned on it and growled. “If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get, but don’t act like I’m the bad guy here.”

“Then what are you?” You spat.

“I could’ve killed you in that kitchen,” He lowered his voice. It sent chills through you. “Let me tell you, doll, any other man would’ve.”

“So why didn’t you, hmm? You just wanted a toy to play with.” You countered. “I’m not _your_ doll.”

He smacked the desk again and pushed himself away. He paced behind it and turned suddenly. He nodded to himself and chuckled. 

“That’s where you’re wrong. You’re mine. You were mine the moment I saw you.” He rounded the desk and you tried to back away. Your ankle gave out and you fell onto the floor, your elbows slammed into the wood painfully. “You want me to be the bad guy, I’ll be the fucking bad guy.”

He grabbed you and pulled you up roughly. You tried to resist him but he was too strong. He lifted you and slung you over his shoulder. He slapped your ass and kept his hand there to hold you steady. He ripped the door open and carried you out into the hall.

“Let me go!” You beat against his back. “Steve!”

“Shut up!” He smacked your ass so hard you whined. “I’m done talking.”

You clawed at the walls as he climbed the stairs and angled you through the door. He kicked it shut behind him and crossed to the bed. He flipped you onto it and you landed with a bounce. 

“Steve, please,” Your voice cracked as he unbuttoned his jacket.

“No, not Steve,” He pulled his jacket off and folded it over the back of the chair. “Sir.”

He removed his watch and his tie deliberately and you wriggled off the bed. You whimpered as you tried to run to the door, only to be pulled back by your collar. Steve shoved you back towards the bed and your legs hit the mattress. You struggled to keep yourself upright.

“Strip, now,” He commanded. “Don’t make me do it myself.”

“St-Sir,” You pled as you tried to grab onto him, “Please–”

“I want to play with my toy,” He smirked as he undid his shirt. “So go on.”

You stared at him in shock. This was the mob boss. This was the man who killed. This was the Steve you’d never seen.

You leaned against the bed as you undressed. You were numb. Even if you’re ankle wasn’t entirely useless, you wouldn’t be able to escape. He had a dozen men below and you were a single woman. You couldn’t look at him as you stood entirely bare. You stared at the floor and waited.

He neared but didn’t touch you. He rounded to the end of the bed. You glanced over as he sat. He was just as naked. The thick muscles of his back tightened as he rubbed his thigh. 

“Well,” He didn’t look back, “On your knees, doll.” 

You obeyed. You came around the bed and knelt in front of him. You could feel his eyes on you. You couldn’t look at him. 

His cock stood before you and you swallowed. You wrapped your fingers around his base and brought your lips to his tip. You stretched your mouth over him mechanically. You kept your touch cool. Dutiful.

He spread his hand across the back of your head and pushed you down. You gagged as he forced himself into your throat. You clawed at his thigh and his other hand stilled yours. 

“Better earn your keep,” He hissed. 

You pulled your head back to breathe but he was quick to shove it back down. He guided your motion, your head bobbed beneath his grasp. Your slobber dripped down onto your hand. He pulled your hand away roughly and urged you to take all of him. He moaned and grabbed your head with both hands.

“That’s it, doll,” He taunted and you squeezed your eyes shut. 

You could feel the tears as the pricked. You fought to hold them back as he continued to guide you. You scratched at his sides as you struggled to breathe and he chuckled through his heated groans. 

“Fuck,” He yanked you off of him. 

His hand slid around your neck. He held you in place as he stroke himself with his other hand. His cum spurted across your face; down your cheek and along your lips and chin. He trembled as he eased himself through his orgasm. He let go of your throat and dragged his thumb through his cum.

“You’re mine. Remember that.” He forced his thumb into your mouth until you licked away his salty cum. “You’re right,” He leaned in, “You keep sucking my cock like a good girl and I might just keep you around.”

He drew away and stood suddenly. You fell back onto your ass as he did. He bent and grabbed your elbow. He forced you to your feet and spun you around. He led you forward, one hand on your arm, the other on the back of your neck. You winced with every other step as he guided you into the bathroom. He pushed you against the sink, your face almost touched the mirror. 

“I want you to watch.” He kicked your feet apart and ignored the yelp as a pang went up your ankle. “I want you to see who’s in charge here.” He pushed his hands between your thighs and angled his cock below your ass. “The next time you want to talk back, think about this.” He squeezed the back of your neck and you stared at your frightened frightened expression. His cum sticky along your skin. “Think about that look, babe.”

He pushed himself inside of you. He was slightly soft but it didn’t deter him. He plunged as deep as he could and jerked your hips against the cold porcelain. You closed your eyes and bit back a whine. 

“Open your fucking eyes,” He snapped. “I said watch.”

He pulled his hips back and slammed back in. You clung to the sink to keep from slipping and opened your eyes. You were on tiptoes as he thrust again. He was completely hard again. He shoved your head to the mirror until your forehead touched the cool glass. Your shook as you tried to steady your breath. His pace harsh and deliberate.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked as your body jerked with each thrust. “Say it.”

“You,” You whispered, “I belong to you.”

You gulped as the heat bloom in your pelvis. The tendrils spread along your thighs and tickled your lower back. His hand tightened around the back of your neck, his other squeezed your hip.

“I can’t hear you,” He bottomed out and you exclaimed as he hit your cervix. “Louder.”

“I’m yours.” You raised your voice, “Yours.”

He rocked his hips again. This time faster, deeper. You were trapped between him and the sink, the glass threatened to crack against your forehead. 

“I want to hear it.” He growled, “I want everyone to hear it.” He slapped your ass and sped up again. “Scream for me, doll.”

“Yours!” You shouted as he hammered into you. 

You reached back to his hand on your neck and moaned. Your orgasm rose without warning and you tried to swallow it. He brought his other hand up and closed both around your throat as he pulled back. He choked you as he forced your back to arch.

“Again,” He roared and loosened his grip.

“Yours,” Your voice peaked as your thighs quivered and your climax tore through you. “I’m yours, sir.”

“Keep going,” He urged as he rutted into you. “Don’t stop till I’m done with you.”

You repeated the words. Again and again. A mantra as he fucked you without mercy. Your voice cracked as he sank to his limit and you felt the warmth fill you. He slowed as his cum coated your walls and stayed inside of you as he let you fall forward against the sink.

“Don’t fucking forget it,” He pinched your ass and pulled out. “Now get cleaned up. We’re already late.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions build between the reader and Steve.
> 
> Warnings: non/dub con sex (oral, intercourse), violence, blood and death.
> 
> This is dark!Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did okay here. Mob!Steve is back and he’s got a fight on his hands and he’s gonna fuck shit up but not without his number one lady at his side so let’s go. <3 Let me know what you think with a comment and maybe a kudos if you haven't left one!

The car ride was silent. Tense. You didn’t look at Steve as he sat beside you. Bucky drove with one hand, his left arm in a sling. He refused to stay back despite his boss’ orders. Their argument was as short as your own with the mafioso. The days bloodshed had put all on edge.

Steve’s fingers tapped against the leather seat and you stared out the window. The city passed unnoticed by your distant eyes.  _Had you really traded one tyrant for another?_  You were a fool to think Steve any different than Charlie. Both liars. Both wore masks to hide their true face. They played with others to get what they wanted.

You glanced over at him. His gold hair slicked back. His jaw set as his eyes bored into the seat in front of him. The little twitch along his cheek, the wrinkle in his forehead. _Was he still mad at you or anxious for whatever covert meeting he had planned?_ You turned away and crossed your arms.

The car stopped in front of a restaurant. You knew the place, a favourite of Stark’s. You could guess who awaited you within. You sighed and rubbed your temples. You got out as Steve did the same, his door slammed right before yours. You looked over the car at him. He barely acknowledged you as he rounded the hood and grabbed your arm.

He guided you to the door and opened the door. He shoved you ahead of him. You wriggled free of his grasp and drew away from him. He sneered but said nothing as he waved you on. He stopped at the front desk where the hostess stood patiently. He gave Stark’s name was quickly led into the dining room. 

You limped along as he shot you a sharp look. A warning.  _Not here. Not now._

You were led past the diners in the dim room and to a set of stairs behind the kitchen. You ascended to the private rooms and proceeded to the one at the very end. The hostess knocked once and opened the door for you. You followed Steve into the smoky space.

The door clicked behind you as Stark looked over from the table. The young kid, Peter, sat beside him, and the scarlet-haired woman, Natasha, stood by the wall. Another figure sat at the table. His grey-streaked hair and finely groomed goatee familiar as you came closer. He turned to watch you and Steve enter and his brows flicked up in recognition.

“Strange,” Steve greeted pointedly and looked to Tony.

“Rogers,” Strange stood and nodded in your direction, “Y/N.”

“Stephen,” You returned. The last time you’d seen him, you’d been on Charlie’s arm at Strange’s annual New Years party. 

Steve pulled out a chair for you wordlessly and sat as you did. Strange waited until you were seated to return to his. Tony looked around and sighed. The tension was almost suffocating.

“Well, who wants to begin?” Tony said as he crossed his arms. 

“Begin? I’m sure Strange isn’t keen on crossing his own blood. I can’t imagine there’s much to say.” Steve scowled. “We should send his pinky to his cowardly little nephew. Better yet, the whole hand.”

“No need for that.” Strange intoned. “That little mutt’s already mauled my hand.”

Steve glanced at Tony and back to Strange.

“He hit the kid. Then he hit my men again this morning. At the same time I expect he hit yours,” Tony explained, “And Strange’s.”

“Is he fucking stupid?” Steve scoffed. “A masochist at least.”

“A bold move but he is family,” Strange remarked. “It’ll take a lot more than a failed ambush for me to declare war.”

“But you’re here,” Tony countered.

“I am. But not to talk to you,” Strange’s serpentine eyes focused on you. “You don’t know my nephew. You are his enemies. I will not betray my own blood on the word of his foes.”

Steve glanced over at you and you gulped nervously. “I’m afraid I’m not very much of an ally to him these days.” You said.

“So I’ve heard,” He crossed a long leg over the other. “But I’d like to hear your side of it.” He looked around at the others. “In private. Straight from the horse’s mouth without the bit in.”

He gave a terse look to Steve who gave a low growl. Tony nodded and gestured to the kid and Natasha. “Pete, Nat, let’s go.” He stood. “Rogers.”

“How do we know this isn’t some ploy? Charlie sent men after her this morning? Who’s to say he hasn’t outsourced the bounty.” Steve didn’t budge.

“Jesus,” Tony huffed. “Strange, do you mind if Nat remains. An unbiased referee?”

“I see no issue with that,” Strange leaned back and stared at Steve.

Steve shook his head and stood. You avoided his gaze as he reluctantly followed the other three men out of the room and Nat stood vigil against the wall. The door closed and you stared at the table.

“You knew about her for a while, didn’t you?” He asked and you nodded. “So why now?”

“Sometimes it takes a gun pointed at your head to make you see sense.” You lifted your eyes and met his. “Steve tried to barter. Charlie didn’t. He would’ve let him kill me.”

“So you’re Steve’s girl now?” Stephen prodded.

“I’m staying alive,” You returned. “If that means playing another part in this tragedy, then so be it.”

He nodded and a grin slowly spread across his face. “I always told Charlie you were smarter than he thought. Smarter than him, even.” He leaned on the arm of the chair and stroked his chin. “I don’t hold your slights against Charlie to heart. He had many of his own in turn.”

“So…what did he do?” You asked.

“Tried to lift a shipment coming into the city. Did a poor job trying to frame Stark and his buddies. Killed one of mine; got it out of one of his that he’s planning another three days from now.” His lip curled and his grin became a snarl. “He’d kill his own mother if it got him more money. Suppose I won’t feel so bad breaking the news to her knowing that.”

“You’re gonna work with Stark?” You lifted a brow.

“Well, I haven’t decided that yet, but I’ve already put the word out that I want Charlie’s head.” He said evenly. “But these things are easier with…help.”

“Why aren’t you talking to them then?”

“Because I wanted to ask you if it’s worth it.” He replied. “I know I can’t trust them, not really. Just tell me they weren’t planning the same shit as him.”

“They only want Charlie,” You held his gaze. “I only want Charlie. He tried to have me killed, goddamn if he thinks I’m not gonna return the favour.”

Stephen thought and dropped his hand as he sighed. “I always wanted to love him, for my sister’s sake, but I always knew this would happen.” He said glumly and looked over his shoulder at Nat. “Go get ‘em, will ya? We’ve got some stuff to sort out.”

-

The meeting was almost a stand-off but at the end of the two hour tug-of-war, an accord had been forged. No part of the triad was completely happy, but none were entirely unhappy. They had a common enemy, a goal, and a plan. And they’d split the spoils evenly.

Steve led you out. This time he didn’t drag you and instead you trailed him. Bucky was parked just down the street and greeted his boss with a grunt as he opened the door for you. As you slid across the back seat, he looked over his shoulder and tilted his head. You shrugged and he looked back to the windshield.

“Take us to the house,” Steve ordered as he slumped back against the seat. “Then head back to the bar and make sure everything’s been cleaned up. And for Christ’s sake, get some fucking sleep, you stubborn asshole.”

Bucky scoffed and turned the engine. He pulled out into the congested New York traffic and Steve stared out his tinted window. You watched him. He looked tired. You felt tired. You tore your eyes away and peered out your own window. 

You dreaded your arrival at his house; it reminded you of the cold, stony mansion Charlie had abandoned you in. You were anxious at the thought of being alone with him.  _Would he speak to you? Would he replay the scene once more?_ His hand around your throat as he used you.  _Or would he lock you away and leave you alone?_

You were about to doze as you finally pulled up at the manor. You sat up with a jolt and clumsily opened your door as Steve climbed out on the other side. You stifled a yawn in your elbow and closed the door and watched Bucky drive off. The moonlight reflected off the dark cobbles as the sky grew darker and darker.

Steve nudged your arm. “Come on,” He grumbled. “It’s been a long day.”

You looked at him for a moment before you turned and headed up to the house. He exhaled heavily and followed. You ascended the steps and he reached around you to let you inside. You could feel his warmth despite his iciness. You entered the airy foyer and crossed your arms across your chest.

“Let’s go,” He started up the stairs. You followed reluctantly. When you reached the top he turned and grabbed your arm. You flinched. He frowned and released you. “Take a shower. Relax.” He said quietly. “I–” His eyes searched above your head. “It’s late.”

He cleared his throat and passed you. He waited for you at the door of his bedroom and you quietly entered ahead of him. He closed the door and crossed the room to the cabinet in the corner. He took out a bottle of dark scotch and you looked over at the bathroom. You left him and locked yourself in.

The shower whined and chased away your thoughts. You stepped under the stream and let it wash away your stress for a time. When you stepped out, it all came rushing back. Your hips were tender from being pinned against the sink and you sat on the edge of the tub to take the weight off your ankle. You stared at the door, longing to keep it between you for the rest of the night.

The handle jiggled but didn’t turn and the rap of knuckles against the wood bounced off the tile. 

“You okay?” Steve asked. “We should talk.”

“I’m fine,” You called back as you stood. 

Your ankle was worse. You’d left your crutches back at the bar. You clung to the towel and unlocked the door. Steve was already pacing along the foot of the bed. He peeked over at you and nodded. He forced himself to stop and sat on the end of the mattress.

“When you’re ready.” He spread his fingers across his thighs and you crossed to the armoire where Cindy had hung your allotted wardrobe. 

You pulled a silk nightie over your head and hung the towel on a hook inside the door as you turned back to Steve. You limped to the armchair and sat heavily.

“I’ll have Bucky bring your crutches in the morning,” Steve said. His tone was soft, repentant. “You okay?”

“You gonna ask me a dozen more times until I confess,” You retorted.

“I’m sorry, I was angry.” He looked down as he spoke. “Frustrated, worried. You could’ve died.”

“And so that was your response?” You hissed. “And now, what? You got what you want from Strange and everything’s just dandy, isn’t it?”

“You threw a drink on me in front of one of my men. You know that’s how these things work.” He finally tore his eyes from the floor. “You were Charlie’s girl long enough to know–”

“I’m not your girl.” You snapped. “I’m your hostage.”

He went silent and stared at you. The same venom darkened his eyes as before. He didn’t like that. “Could’ve fooled me, sweetheart.” He growled. “You seem happy enough when I’m inside you.”

“Don’t be disgusting,” You scowled. “Sex is…sex. It’s meaningless. You said it, I was Charlie’s girl, I know I’m nothing but an ornament on your arm and when I’ve fulfilled my purpose, I’ll be tossed out just as easily.”

“You think I’m like him?”

“I know you’re like him. I saw it in that mirror. The look in your eyes.” You breathed. “You’re worse. I’d rather lay beside a man who won’t even touch me than a man who sees me as nothing more than a possession.”

He nodded and stood. He paced the space between you as he thought. “You don’t know me like you knew Charlie, not yet,” He stopped and crossed his arms as he glared at you. “But you will. And even when this bullshit is all over, you’re still going to be mine. Not my hostage, not my toy, mine. My woman. My rock.”

“Shut up, Steve,” You rolled your eyes. “Don’t try to butter me up with promises. You’re all the same, you think diamonds and furs can buy loyalty. All that gets you is a warm body in your bed.”

“I mean it,” He stomped towards you and you pressed yourself to the chair. He grasped the arms of the chair and leaned over you as you looked up at him. “If I just wanted your body, I’d be done with you by now. That day Charlie refused to barter, I’d have tossed you out to the wolves, naked.” 

He lifted a hand and framed your jaw with his large fingers. Enough pressure to keep you still. “That night in the kitchen, we both knew it. I wasn’t going to kill you.” He inhaled and his eyes turned smoky. “You in that little nightie, on your knees, tied up. What a fucking beauty.” His hand slipped down and gripped your neck. “A king needs his queen.”

You blinked, your eyes glossy as tears threatened. His warmth was a prison as he loomed over you. “So when Charlie’s dead…”

“Oh sweetheart, did you really think that’d change things between us?” He smirked and his nose touched yours as he leaned closer. “I’ve already claimed my prize in this fight.”

You tried to push him away and he caught your wrists. He wrenched you up to your feet as you struggled against him. “Steve. Goddamn it.” You exclaimed.

“You don’t even know what you got, sweetheart,” He let go of your wrists and scooped you up in a single motion. 

He slung you over his shoulder and turned so quickly you saw stars. He carried you to the bed and dropped you onto it with a jolting bounce. You tried to kick him away and he grabbed your ankle, sending a pang up your leg. You cried out and he pushed your foot away from him.

“Go on then. Get up and see how far you get on that,” He mused as he eyed your swollen ankle and tugged his tie loose.

“Steve, please, I’m tired,” You pleaded as you sat up. “We can talk tomorrow. I promise.”

“I’m done talking,” He flung his tie across the room and unbuttoned his cuffs. “You’re not gonna listen to me anyway.”

He undressed silently. Angrily. He left his clothes to wrinkle on the floor and climbed up on the bed. All but his briefs. You crawled backward, away from him and he caught you around the waist. He drew you against him, his arm around you as you squirmed. He strained as he reached back and pulled the chain on the lamp.

The room was left to the shadows as his other arm snaked up your back and he nestled your head against his chest. He held you to him as the moonlight shone in slats across your bodies. He didn’t move, just clung to you. Kept you snug against him as he heartbeat evened out and you drowned in his scent.

“I am sorry,” He said quietly. “You know that, right?”

You exhaled as his words lingered in the air. He stroked your back soothingly with his fingers and you tried to resist the lull that descended upon you. You couldn’t recall the last time Charlie had held you like this. You closed your eyes and pressed your forehead to his collarbone.

“I don’t know,” You whispered. “I just don’t know.”

-

You didn’t recall falling asleep but you were smothered in a deep slumber. You stirred when Steve woke but he merely patted your shoulder and let you roll over and doze again. You were half-asleep when he finished dressing and kissed your temple softly. You were exhausted, so much so that your worries were muted.

You woke again when the door opened and you fell flat on your back to look up at the broad figure moving toward the bed. You grumbled as your vision cleared and the bed shifted beside you and wood clacked together. Bucky stood over you, his left arm still in its sling.

“Heard you needed these,” He said evenly. “I told you to keep the weight off.”

“Bucky?” You rubbed your eyes and sat up. “Uh, thanks.”

“Steve’s downstairs.” He answered your unspoken question. “Getting things together. Suppose the others are in as much of an uproar.”

“Okay,” Your voice was brittle through your dry throat. You took the crutches and swung them over the side of the bed. You draped your legs off the edge and Bucky grabbed the top of the left crutch and held it steady.

“You should get dressed before you head down,” He remarked. “He’s got every goddamn crony he could dredge up down there. Even talking to Atlantic City.”

“Atlantic City?” You repeated dumbly as you stood and hooked your arms over the crutches.

“Maybe splash some water on your face, girlie,” He chuckled. “Christ, don’t tell me he had you up all night.”

You frowned and he pressed his lips together. “Sorry, it was a bad joke…I shouldn’t have–”

“You’re right to think so,” You muttered. “What else am I to him?”

“Now, doll, I didn’t mean it like that,” He followed you as you awkwardly shuffled around the room.

“But that’s what you think of me. I’m not _that_ stupid.” You opened the wardrobe and shook your head. “Maybe I should just stay up here, where I belong.”

“That’s what I _thought_ of you, but I don’t think that now,” He came up beside the armoire and leaned on the door. “You didn’t have to pull that trigger. After the way I was to you, you’d have been better off letting them finish me.”

“Adrenaline. Self-preservation. Barely a valiant intent.” You pulled out a green blouse. “I see the arm’s still in tact.”

“Hurts like a bitch but it’ll be fine,” He assured you. “The pink one with the bow. Wear that one.” He took the green blouse from you and hung it back up. “It’s a much better colour for you…and it’ll drive him crazy.”

“Didn’t think you were the type for fashion,” You commented and took the pink shirt off the hanger.

“I’m not, but I love to watch Steve squirm,” He grinned. “Man’s been tearing himself apart all morning…too afraid to come up here himself.”

“You’re lying,” You accused as you reached for a pair of black pants.

“Go for a skirt,” He backed away and sighed. “Something that shows some leg.”

“You take a knock to the head or something?” You asked wryly.

“After yesterday, you better make him suffer.” Bucky’s voice turned stern. “Don’t let him lie to you. You’re not his, he’s yours.” He shook his head and gave a soft chuckle. “You don’t even know how tightly you’ve got him wrapped around your little finger.”

“Bullshit,” You spat as you dropped the clothes on the bed.

“He lost his temper. He does that, makes dumb decisions. Needs a good crack on the head for it but he’s sorry for it.” He said. “I’ve been friends with him since we were kids in Brooklyn. He’s never been like this for a girl. Never given one the time of day for an argument. ‘Til you.”

“So what, I go down their, flash some leg and…everything’s better?”

“No, you go down there and help him win this war.” Bucky neared the door and rested his hand on the handle. “Show him who’s really in charge.”

-

The house was noisy. The foyer was a flurry of bodies; guns toted back and forth; voices echoing off the marble. You wore a single heel, your other foot wrapped, as you tried to seem lithe on your crutches. The slit of your skirt along your right thigh made you shiver as you strutted past the bodies.

The wide archway of the dining room greeted you and you stopped just inside as you searched out the single familiar face. Steve was at the head of the large table in the midst of conversation with two men, Stark’s boy, Peter sat at his elbow.  He turned and his eye caught yours. He blanched and signaled for the men to shut up as he stood.

“Sweetheart,” He called and the table went silent.

The other men hesitantly stood as Steve gestured you closer. He moved his chair over and had another set alongside it. You dragged yourself across the long room and he bent to kiss your cheek as you neared. He helped you sit in the other chair and set aside your crutches before he took his own. He dismissed the men he’d been chatting with and turned to you.

“You look amazing. Well-rested.” He took your hand and kissed it.

You stared at him and tilted your head. You measured him. Behind his stoicism was an unusual uncertainty. You glanced around the room and smiled. “Peter, how’s the shoulder?”

“Better, Ma’am,” He answered properly.

“Ma’am,” You chuckled. “Please, I’m not that old yet.” You turned back to Steve coolly. “Any word from Stephen?”

His forehead wrinkled as he considered you. His lips curved just slightly as he replied. “He’s keeping quiet for now. Not let Charlie catch wind of his new loyalties. Let him think that he doesn’t know about his little play.”

“Good,” You pushed your shoulders back and the wide neckline stretched across your chest. “That’s a start.”

“A start?” Steve repeated.

“Charlie’s gullible but he’s not a complete moron.” You explained. “Word of mouth, that’s fleeting. Action, though, that gets the point across.”

“I don’t follow.” Steve leaned in, his hand tickled along your arm. You kept stiff, unyielding to his touch.

“Charlie almost killed your number one man. He’s proud, overconfident. But you gotta catch him entirely off guard.” You explained. “Call Strange. Get some of his men down to the bar. When this is done, you can rebuild it.”

“The bar?” Steve frowned.

“Place is a dive anyway and I hear fire is cleansing.” You smirked. “And convincing.”

-

You spent the day at Steve’s side. You basked in his penitence. In his confidence in you. With Charlie, you were expected to be silent. To listen to his genius as his yes man fed his ego. That was the difference between the men, you realized. Respect.

You didn’t stop until it was late. Almost midnight. Steve waited for the news of the ashes. The bar was gone but the ploy worked. The whole city would be aghast at such a hit against Rogers. As big a blow to Stark. A second hand victory for Charlie.

He called it a night and a dozen men stayed to secure the property. His new headquarters made him even more vulnerable. The bar was an easy distraction before. You yawned when he stood and stretched. His hand fell on the back of your chair and he pushed it back.

“Let’s go to bed, sweetheart.” He purred.

You looked at him. He was anxious. He thought you might refuse. “Alright,” You said at last. You saw the relief wash over him as you reached for your crutches.

“Leave them,” He kicked the crutches over and scooped you up. You squeaked as he held you bridal style in his arms. “You’ve done enough work today.”

“Steve,” You warned and gave him a sharp look.

“Just…wait.” He cooed as he carried you through the foyer and up the stairs. You stayed quiet as he continued down the hall to the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him. “Let me apologize, please. Just let me.”

“You did…”

“But you’re still hurt,” He neared the bed and set you down gently. He laid beside you and cradled your face as he dipped his head down to kiss you. “I’m so sorry, baby. You deserve so much more. You deserve everything.”

He kissed you again, deeper. His hand wandered down your neck and over your chest. He played with the bow at your waist. He grabbed you and rolled you against him. He didn’t part as he intertwined his body with yours, his lips hungry as he devoured you. You tried to resist but it was futile. From the moment you met, he had a way of getting to you.

You pulled away and gasped. He pushed against you and wiggled his hips. “Do you forgive me?” You batted your lashes and bit your lip.  _It wouldn’t be that easy._  “No? Well I’ll just have to keep apologizing.”

He nudged you onto your back so that he was on top of you. His hand was between you, crawling lower as he followed it. He tugged your skirt up and moved his knees between yours. He nuzzled your chest and inched your shirt up slowly. He bared your lacy bra and dove into your cleavage. He nipped and teased your skin as you held your breath to keep from moaning.

He reached beneath you and blindly unhooked your bra. He sat up and drew both shirt and bra over your head and up your arms. He was back on you in an instant. He took a nipple in his mouth as his hand played with your other. You trembled as you fought to keep your moans silent.

His hand drifted down your stomach and along your skirt. He pulled up the hem and shoved his hand between your legs. He rubbed you through your panties and you dug your fingers into the blankets below. He kept his mouth and fingers moving as your body tensed against him.

He replaced his mouth with his other hand and kissed a trail down your stomach and delved beneath your skirt. He pulled your panties aside and his cool tongue surprised you. You clapped your hand over your mouth as you squeaked and you felt him smile against you.

He lifted his head and looked up at you. “You forgive me?” You shook your head and kept your palm against your lips.

He kneaded your chest with one hand as he bowed his head again. His golden hair was visible just past the skirt bunched around your waist. Your single heel slipped off as you bent your legs and spread them wider for him. His tongue danced around your clit and along your folds, more fervent with each twitch and tremble.

You arched your back without thinking and slapped your hand back to the mattress as you core thrummed. You panted as his tongue dragged you closer to the edge. You groaned desperately and as you were about to plunge into euphoria, he stopped.

He looked up at you, his blue eyes sparkled, and he smiled. “You forgive me yet?”

You gasped and reached for his head. “Y-yes, I forgive you–Just…keep going please.”

He snickered and bent over you once more. Your legs came together around his head as you tried to rock into him, your climax rising from where it stopped. You writhed as you clung to him, his hand on your thigh as his other kept your panties aside. 

You orgasmed with a whine and he hungrily lapped it up. He pulled away, out of breath, lips glistening, and a proud grin. Your legs fell away from him and he grabbed his belt buckle. He was quick as he unhooked the metal and undid his pants. 

He rolled both pants and briefs down his thighs to free his hard cock. He bent over you and kissed you again. His lips were sweet and you savoured his touch. You unbuttoned his shirt and felt along his thick muscles as he bent your legs around him. He reached down and guided his cock along your folds.

You hugged him beneath his shirt as he entered you slowly. Inch by inch, you shivered at the feel of him. You wrapped your legs around his as he bottomed out and you arched into him. He snarled and left a trail along your cheek as he buried his face in your neck. He rocked against you as his thick breath seared your skin and you dragged your nails down his back.

“Aw, baby,” He moaned as he kept his pace steady. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. So so sorry.”

You were wild as he moved his hips slowly. Long, torturous thrusts that had you teetering. You drew your hands back and pushed on his chest. He lifted his head and looked down at you as he stilled inside of you.

“Jesus Christ,” You swore and tightened your legs around him. You rolled him onto his back to straddle him. 

You pushed yourself up and sank down to your limit. He groaned in surprise, his golden hair a mess and his face rosy with bliss. You began to move. Faster than he had. Eager. Desperate for another release. You grasped his shoulders as you sped up. 

He let you pin him to the mattress, his hands on your ass as your flesh clapped together. You uttered a series of weak curses as you came again. Your walls clung to him and you slowed as your thighs tingled. 

He gazed up at you as you hung your head and caught your breath. He gripped your hips and began to move you again. You let him guide you and grasped his hands as you rode him. His groans melded with your moans and harried breaths. Electricity flowed through you and you came a third time as your head lolled back in ecstasy.

He grunted as your hands slipped from his shoulders and your fingers tickled along his stomach. He hissed and you felt the warmth within as he coated your walls. He stilled you atop him and licked his lips as he sighed. You fell forward and draped yourself over him. 

He played with your wrinkled skirt and ran his nose along your hair. He hummed in content and found his voice. “I can’t win this war without you, sweetheart.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to an end.
> 
> Warnings: non/dub con sex (intercourse), violence, blood and alluded death.
> 
> This is dark!Steve and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’ve come to the end and we’ll see what happens to our reader and our mob boss. Hope you guys enjoy. Feels good to tick another fic off the list. <3 Let me know what you think with a comment, please and thanks <3

You crossed your arms as Steve stood with his back to you. His shoulders were tense, his hands planted on the table. It was just the three of you; Steve, Bucky, and you. It wasn’t long ago the room was full of men in suits as they gathered around their leader on the eve of a vital operation. And now they had gone to prepare.

“For the last time, you can’t.” He shook his head as he pushed himself away from the table. “How exactly do you expect to get through this on  _that_?”

You looked to your ankle as he turned and pointed to it. The swelling had gone down and while you kept it wrapped, it was better than it was. You didn’t need the crutches anymore though you tried to keep the weight off of it. You huffed and looked up at him defiantly.

“Do you really think you can just leave me behind?” You hissed. “Christ, Steve, we’ve come this far; I’m not letting it end without me.”

“You’ll get yourself killed.” He tossed his hands up. “A week ago you’d never even shot a man.”

“And now I have. And if I hadn’t, you wouldn’t still have your best man,” You nodded at Bucky who yawned at the argument without concern. “My ankle’s fine. It’s healing and I can aim a goddamn gun.”

“Oh, yay, you can walk and hold a pistol, exactly what I look for.” He spat.

“You think I’ve done all this work to sit here and wait for word?”

“I think you talk a big game but I dunno if you’re ready to really see Charlie dead. You hesitate, even for a second, and it’s life or death.”

“I won’t. Trust me. He put a hit out on me. I got more integrity than that. If I wanna see him dead, I’ll see to it myself.” You insisted as you stood. “He turned his back on me a long time ago, that I could handle, but then he tried to shoot me in the back and that’s something I won’t put up with.”

“I know how ya feel, sweetheart,” He sighed. “But you let those feelings get in the way and… it all goes south.”

“I’m going. You can strap me down but I’ll find a way out,” You sneered. “I don’t need your permission.”

Steve scowled and shook his head. He rubbed his neck as he turned and paced back and forth. He stopped and looked back to you as he hooked his thumbs in his pockets. “Fine. But you stay with Bucky. Close. No running ahead, no falling behind. You stay with him.”

“Great, the girl who can’t walk and the man with one arm,” Bucky mused as he leaned back, “Very intimidating.” You both glared at him and he raised his hand defensively. “Sorry, I’ll shut up.”

“Thanks,” Steve rolled his eyes. “You keep an eye on her. We don’t want a bloodbath, we just need Charlie.”

“I’ll do my best, boss,” Bucky shrugged. “But me and you both know how this one is. She’s not one for listening.”

“I’m done taking orders,” You said. “I spent years listening to Charlie and what good did that do me? If it gets us Charlie, I have no problem listening; but if I get the chance, I’ll do the job myself and no one’s gonna stop me.”

“Goddamn it,” Steve swore as he ran his hand over his hair. “You’re stubborn as a horse, you know that? But I just can’t decide if that’s your greatest asset or flaw.”

“Depends on the day,” You grinned. “So, it’s late. We should rest. We got a long day tomorrow.”

-

Your boot was tight around your injured ankle. It wasn’t as obvious as before but a pang would jolt you every now and then. Steve was right, you knew it; you shouldn’t be running around on it, but what was a sprain to the possibility of the day. It could be the final battle or the beginning of an even bigger war.

You stood in the large archway of the dining room as you watched the flurry in the lobby. Steve would go ahead with his men and sneak onto the dock. Strange’s men would arrive shortly after to unload the first container as others waited in the second. Charlie’s men would see the usual haul but not the ambush that awaited them. You would be without along with Bucky and Stark, watching for the arrival of the fourth boss; your target.

You looked down at the holster on your belt; empty. You toyed with it and turned back to the high-ceilinged dining room. Steve approached as you did; the same anxious grimace shadowed beneath his beard. He chewed the inside of his lip as he held out a pistol, hand-grip first.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” He warned. “And only aim at what you mean to shoot.”

“I know, I know,” You took it and weighed in your hand.

“Safety’s on. Right here.” He pointed to the gun. “Ammo.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cartridge. “You stay outside. You shouldn’t need more than that.”

“I’ll do whatever I need to,” You countered as you tucked the gun into your holster and took the cartridge. “I’ll have Bucky.”

“He can’t babysit you with bullets flying.” Steve shook his head.

“Babysit me?” You frowned.

“I don’t mean it like that, I… can you blame me for being worried?”

“I’ve made it this far. I shoulda been dead in that kitchen, then back in that bar… Let’s hope that luck holds.” You slipped the cartridge into your pocket and zipped up your leather jacket. “You got your bases covered.”

He sighed and scratched his jaw. “I don’t think you realize…” He paused and looked away.

“What?” You touched his arm softly and stepped closer. “Realize what?”

“I can’t lose you.” He lowered his voice as he looked back to you. “I… Well, sweetheart, I think I just might love you.”

“Love?” You scoffed. “It’s been a week.”

“Yeah? This life is fast and I don’t like to drag my ass.” He brought his hand up to touch your cheek. “I don’t think, I know. I love you.”

“Don’t… it’s the nerves.”

“You don’t have to say it; you don’t even have to feel but I do,” He rubbed his thumb along your cheekbone. “So, yeah, I don’t wanna see that pretty little head hurt, or worse, so please, stick by Buck and don’t go chasing Charlie like the mad woman you are.”

You smiled wryly and rolled your eyes. “I’ll do my best.” You said. “But get back to me about the whole love thing when this is all over.”

“Oh, I will,” He leaned in and kissed you. A lingering kiss which lasted a bit too long. “I definitely will.” He pulled his hand back and checked his watch. “Go on, find Buck. We gotta head out.”

-

It was painfully quiet. The tinted windows added to your sense of blindness. Steve was inside with his men, Stark’s, and Strange’s. Charlie’s had crept in the back ten minutes ago. Their boss was no where to be found.

You were sat low in your seat along the street. Just another car in the line of parked vehicles. Bucky was in the driver seat, his gun resting against his thigh as he watched lazily. Stark was a few cars back watching with his protege, Peter. You wiggled your foot anxiously as you awaited any sign of conflict within.

“It’s not our job to worry about what’s goin’ on in there. It’s our job to watch for Charlie and give ‘em the heads up.” He reached over and grabbed your knee to still your leg. “We got surprise on our side. Timing. Foresight. They knock off Charlie’s men, use his phone to lure the weasel in himself, and that’s it.”

“Too much can happen. If we see him, we should just finish it ourselves.”

“Out here in the street in the middle of the morning, yeah?” He grumbled. “I see why Steve likes you; you’re just as hotheated.”

“Tell me you don’t wanna pay him back for that,” You gestured to his arm. “You barely seem the forgiving type.”

“Don’t claim to be, but I’m patient and smart,” He adjusted his gun against his leg. “You take one step out of this car, I swear…”

“Look, I already learned that lesson,” You kidded. “And it still hasn’t healed.”

He chuckled and turned back to his vigil. You watched quietly, your fingers tapping on the vinyl of the door. Your stomach fluttered as you tried to imagine what was going on within. And then the sleek black car appeared; not far from your own. Bucky nudged you and you slid down lower in your seat as he peered over his shoulder.

“That him?” He nodded to the car and you confirmed it wordlessly. 

He held his gun close as he kept his eye behind you. You heard a car door and then another. Bucky had his finger ready as he tracked the two figures past your car and you looked up just as Charlie headed for the station. You reached for your gun and Bucky stilled you with an elbow.

“Wait.” He hissed. “Get your phone out. Let him know Charlie’s not alone. And keep an eye on that caddy that just pulled up on the other side.”

You glanced at the side mirror and found the car he alluded to. You reached to your holster and this time he didn’t stop you. 

“I just gave Stark a heads up,” He said. “We don’t move first; we wait for them.”

“More waiting?” You huffed.

“Better than running face on into a bullet,” He returned. “Now, Steve can handle Charlie. They got his men taken care of, they’re expecting him… it’s good.”

“It’s not fair,” You said. “I should be there. I should get to watch him grovel.”

“You let your emotions get into it, and you get hurt so settle down and keep a watch on that blue monstrosity.” He growled.

“So he did ask you to babysit me?” You muttered. 

“As much as he kept me out here so I didn’t get in his way. I’m useless without both arms, really. Only do so much with a gun, ya know?”

“Shhhh,” You hushed him and wiped your palm before slipping your gun free. “They’re on the move.”

He looked back and tightened his grip on his own weapon. He pressed himself to the seat as three men closed their doors and strode down the street, their hands readied just above their belts. Bucky tapped your knee.

“They get to the curb, get out, get your gun up,” He whispered. “Keep on the other side of the car and I’ll be on them. Follow, don’t get ahead of yourself kid.”

He reached to his phone and quickly typed off another message. He looked into the mirror and nodded. “Stark and the kid are ready.”

He opened his door first and you did the same. You rounded to his side as he crept along the walk. You limped as you struggled to keep up with him and glanced across the street as you sensed movement. Stark and his boy mirrored your movement up the pavement.

Bucky stopped at the last car and tucked away his gun. “Keep that pistol pointed at them. Even if you think you’ll hit me, you fire if it goes south.”

You gulped and he turned back. He tiptoed out from behind the car and Stark did the same, Peter not far behind. The three men edged toward the dock building with their hands on their hips as they neared the door. There were surprised grunts as all three were grabbed seized from behind.

Bucky brought his thick arm around the first while Stark knocked the second in the skull with the butt of his gun, and the third cried out as Peter kicked his knee and proceeded to strangle in a perfect mimic of the first. There was a brief struggle, the sound of metal on pavement, and finally the dull thud of bodies. You looked down as your hand shook, your pistol held up without thought.

“Get over here,” Bucky hissed as he turned back to you and the other two dragged the bodies away and hid them around the corner. “Keep watch out here,” Bucky ordered as they returned and you neared. “Get your men to start searching every car on the block.”

Stark raised two fingers and several car doors opened and closed as several figures emerged from them. He pointed up and down the street and they swiftly. Began to walk the line of vehicles. Bucky nudged you and waved you inside.

“Keep that handy,” He nodded to your pistol. “We gotta find Steve but we don’t know if Charlie’s caught on yet.”

You followed the henchman. He slowly shifted open the large metal door as he looked both ways before waving you in. You kept close behind him, his shoulders broad enough to keep you hidden. He paused at the first corner and listened before he turned to look at you. 

He motioned forward and carried on down the next hall. Not far before you reach the back doors which were better described as gates; grated and rusty. They were slightly ajar and voice rose from without; familiar and not entirely welcoming. Bucky kept his gun ready as he led you onward and peeked out into the dockyard.

He sighed and lowered his gun as he gestured for you to do the same. He waved you outside into the sun; dozens of men gathered around one. Strange and Steve stood with pistols aimed at Charlie, a bullet already in his hip as he gripped it with a bloody hand. You brushed past Bucky and approached the center of the crowd.

You raised your gun as you approached Charlie’s back and an awe seemed to overcome the men. You aimed at the back of his skull as you emerged from the bodies and Steve looked up to catch your eye. He shook his head and Strange frowned at the sight of you.

“No, not like that,” Steve said. “He’ll die like a coward but he won’t be killed like one.”

Charlie turned his head slowly. His own gun was under Steve’s foot and Strange looked down his long nose at his nephew. He glanced between you and the blonde boss and nodded.

“If I might interject, I think blood takes precedence over whatever grudges you hold against him,” Strange said. “So I think that would be up to me.”

“He tried to lift a couple kilos from you, he tried to kill me,” You snapped. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t get to pay him back for those years he stole from me.”

Steve was quiet as he considered. He stared at Charlie who shook his head and groaned as he gripped his hip tighter.

“I always knew that bitch was too much trouble,” Charlie grumbled. “Let her do it. She’s right, it was fucking miserable and I’ll be more than happy to be done with her. Even like this.”

Steve turned his pistol in his hand and lunged forward to knock Charlies across the jaw. You stepped back as the dark-haired mobster fell over and spat blood onto the dirty pavement.

“Keep it up and maybe I’ll trade this…” Steve held up his gun, “For something sharper. More tedious.”

“Give her a while,” Charlie spoke thickly as his tongue sounded swollen. “She’ll wear on you too.”

You rounded him and stood beside Steve as you kept your gun aimed at the man you’d deluded yourself into loving; if it ever was that. “Like this?” You asked. “Look him right in the eye, huh?”

“No,” Strange interjected. “This wasn’t the deal, Rogers.”

“Deal was we get him,” Steve returned. “The end’s the same.”

“You promised me,” Strange insisted. “You let her pull that trigger and this ain’t just about two sides any more.”

Steve sighed and tucked away his pistol. He reached and touched the nuzzle of yours. He pushed softly until you lowered it. “Safety on,” He said. “He’s not yours anymore.”

“What–?” You let the gun fall to your side. “He was gonna kill me.”

“Blood’s blood,” He said. “Whatever you had, it’s over. Is it so bad that someone else sees to that?”

You grimaced and turned to him. He looked down at you and exhaled. He was pleading with you. In front of his men, in front of the man who was once his rival, in front of the one he had prevailed against. You could take the victory as it was or you could dive headfirst into another war. You closed your eyes; you were tired. You nodded slowly and holstered your gun.

You turned to Charlie as you opened your eyes. He was back on his knees, cradling his jaw as the wound at his hip wept. You gave a bittersweet smile. It didn’t feel so much like winning now; looking down at the man you had once laid beside. It felt like your own foolishness staring back at you. The blood of wasted years stained his clothes.

“Goodbye, Charlie,” You brushed your hand against Steve’s and peeked over at Strange. “He’s all yours. I’m done with him.”

-

You left with Steve. The ride was silent. You stared out the window as the buildings rushed by though you barely saw them. The adrenaline was gone. You were tired; deflated. It was truly over. Charlie was gone.

_But were you free?_

You didn’t look at Steve until he pulled up to the house. The palatial yard created by the curved driveway. The gates closed behind you and clicked in your head. It was nicer than Charlie’s; he was nicer than Charlie. 

_Well, they were entirely different, weren’t they? So… what were you afraid of?_

Steve was quiet too. He took your hand and led you inside. A few of his men would follow to secure the grounds but he had found a new hive in the city, until the bar was rebuilt. And there was no need left for a whirlwind; the skies had calmed.

You let go of him as you entered as your soles scuffed against the marble. You went to the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cabinet; and another which you tilted in his direction. He nodded and shrugged. You placed them both on the counter and searched around the liquor fridge hidden just beneath. A bottle of rye.

“You okay?” He neared as you poured. “Charlie, he…”

“I’m not sad,” You corked the bottle and pushed a tumbler in his direction. “I stopped being sad that day he left me in your bar in nothing but a sheet. I’m… listless; lost.”

He took the glass and drank. He wiped his lips and leaned on the counter beside you. “I don’t want you to be trapped here. Not like before so… if you wanna go, I won’t stop you.”

“Really?” You raised a brow and he bowed his head in acquiescence. You thought and took a swig. “And what about all that before?”

“All what?” He asked.

“Love?” You said quietly. “Is that how you really feel? Even now? After?”

“More than before.” He smiled and slid his glass away from him. You finished yours and he took it from you. “And whatever you decide, I’ll still feel it. I’ll still love you. You’re not some moll I found in a kitchen; you’re the most gorgeous woman on earth and you introduced yourself with the barrel of a gun.” 

He pressed himself to you, your body between him and the cool marble top. He brought his hand up to frame your face as he smiled. 

“So, you wanna go, then give me a kiss goodbye, and if you wanna stay, I’ll take the kiss anyways.” He bent to kiss you and you welcomed him. 

The ice that had formed over your skin cracked and you melted against him. You slipped your arms up around his neck as his hands crawled under your open jacket. He pulled the cotton hem of your shirt away from your jeans and his rough palms brushed over your sides. He felt around with one hand until he found your pistol. He freed it blindly and set aside with your glass, and then his own.

Between hungry kisses, he began to undress you. You lowered your arms for him to push the leather jacket down them and then raised them to untangle yourself from the cotton tee. You shoved his jacket back on his shoulders and he let it drop to the floor with a whisper. You nearly tore the buttons from his shirt and ripped his tie free with a growl. The floor was soon littered with your clothing and you were naked.

He lifted you in a single motion and your ass met the cold marble. You squeaked and pressed your lips to his again. You pulled him close and wrapped your leg around his hip to draw him close. He leaned in until his chest met yours. He dragged his lips across your cheek and down to your jaw sloppily. You pushed your head back and bared your throat to him. He nibbled at it and purred as you messed his golden hair.

He bent to kiss along your chest. The same flutter in your chest as that first night; stronger this time. Irresistible. You clung to him as he buried his head between your tits and his hand tickled along your thigh. As his fingers met your pussy you hummed and arched into him. He slipped inside and you gasped.

“Steve…” You breathed as you grabbed his hair and tugged his head back. “Don’t play with me…”

“Play?” He smirked as he stood straight and drew his hand away. “Isn’t it supposed to be fun?”

“Oh, very,” You pulled him to you and spread your legs wider. 

He slid you to the front of the counter and you felt his cock against you. He pressed his lips to yours. You drew him closer and tilted your hips. He pushed into you slowly as he lifted you from the marble. You wrapped your legs around him and sank onto him entirely.

You rocked slowly as he kneaded your ass. He shoved a hand between you and felt around and found your clit. He began to rub as you moved against him. You moaned and ripped your lips from his. He purred as he nuzzled your neck.

You clawed his shoulders as you rode him. The heat gathered inside of you and bloomed all at once. You tossed your head back and cried out as the waves curled around you. You squeezed him between your legs and sped up.

He snaked his arm around you as he guided you. He lifted you easily as he slid in and out of you. His groans swirled in the air with your moans and filled the airy kitchen. Your voices echoed on the high corners and lent to the flames that licked at you. You came again and hugged him tightly as your body twitched in delight.

He pushed you back against the counter as he slammed into you. You gripped the edge of the marble as you panted loudly. He didn’t relent; didn’t let up. And you felt it; that dream you called freedom. 

He grunted suddenly and spasmed as he rested you against the counter. He leaned on you as he slowed and caught his breath. His hot breath glossed over your cheek and he kissed you there. You shivered and ran your hand down his sweaty back.

“So…” He rasped as he pulled back to look you in the eye. “Was that goodbye?”

You brought your other hand to his beard and felt the soft hair. You smiled up at him and combed your fingers through his hair. You pulled him to you and hovered your lips just below his. “Hi.”


End file.
